Assassin of Thundera
by The New Mandalord
Summary: By popular demand, Nikolia is back. See his humble beginnings. To his point of no return. To his redemption. With violence, lies, corruption, and smut. What's not to like?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys. New Mandalord here.**

**Back by shockingly popular demand, Nikolia has his own story. Go figure Nik, guess the fan-girls really like you.**

**Thank you Fuuko for reading and editting my chapters.**

**So. Read. Enjoy. And review.**

* * *

><p>Nikolia had met Duchess Katerina Amarante only a short time before, when he had to make the decision of retreating or blow her head off, but they seemed inseparable, despite the fact parents still deemed them too young to form a serious alliance. Nikolia disagreed, but Katerina was only seventeen and her parents expected Nikolia to remain in his wild habits before they would even begin to look more kindly on him. Of course, this only served to make him more impetuous.<p>

His older brother, Viktor, and he had been lounging in the main market after buying breakfast and some trinkets for Feodora's Saint's Day, and decided to spend time watching the pretty girls of the town with their accompagnatrice as they flitted from stall to stall. Examining a figure here, breast sizes there. But one girl had stood out from her companions, more beautiful and graceful than anyone Nikolia had ever seen before. Even now, with her in his arms, Nikolia would never forget that day, the day on which he had first set eyes on her... without the help of a sniper rifle.

"Oh," Viktor whistled involuntarily. "Look at her. She's so beautiful. Good eye."

"I almost killed her." Nikolia said under his breath.

"Well that'll be something to talk about," said his ever-practical brother. "Why don't you go over and say hello?"

"What?" For once Nikolia was shocked. "And let's just hypothesize. After I say hello... then what?"

"Well, you could try talking to her. What you've bought, what she's bought - it doesn't matter. You see, little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls that anyone who actually picks up the courage to have a simple chat stands at an immediate advantage. What? You think they don't want to be noticed? Look at what they are wearing! Anyway, you're not bad-looking, and you are an Angelucci. So go for it - and I'll distract the chaperones. Come to think of it, they aren't so bad-looking either."

Nikolia remembered how, left alone with Katerina, he was rooted to the spot, at a loss for words, drinking in the beauty of her hypnotic, sunset eyes, her long, soft crimson hair, her tip-titled nose...

She stared at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he blurted out.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"Oh... erhm... because I wanted to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

Nikolia had been put on the spot before, but he would usually end with a pile of dead bodies. This was different, and he wanted to say something else, but this is what blurted out:

"What's your name?"

She rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Damn," he thought, she's heard it all before.

"Not one you'll ever need to make use of," she said. And off she went. Nikolia stared after her for a moment, then set off after her.

"Wait!" he said, catching up, more breathless than if he had run a mile. "I wasn't ready. I was planning on being really charming. And suave! And witty! Won't you give me a second chance?"

She looked back at him without breaking her stride, but she did give him the faintest trace of a smile. Nikolia had been in despair, but Viktor had been watching and called to him - with a girl under each arm.

"Don't give up now! I saw her smile at you! She'll remember you."

Nikolia knew that the moment he turned his back, Viktor would be going after her. And with his charm, Katerina never stood a chance.

"I'll do more than just make her remember."

Taking heart, Nikolia had followed her - discreetly, taking care she would not notice. Three of four times he had to dart behind a market stall, or, after she had left the square, ducking into a doorway, but he had managed to tail her pretty successfully right up to the door of her family mansion, where a man he recognized had blocked her path. Nikolia had drawn back.

Katerina looked at the man angrily. "I've told you before, Sergio, I'm not interested in you. Now, let me pass."

Nikolia, hiding, drew in a breath. Sergio Leone! Of course!

"But signorina, I am interested. Very interested indeed," said Sergio.

"Then get in line."

She tried to get pass him, but he moved in front of her.

"I don't think so, amore mio. I've decided that I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs of your own volition." And he seized her roughly by the arm, drawing her close, putting his other arm round her as she struggled to get free.

"I'm not sure you're getting the message," said Nikolia suddenly, stepping forward and looking Sergio in the eye.

"Ah, the little Angelucci whelp. Cane rognoso! What the hell do you have to do with this? Go back to hell."

"And buon' giorne to you too, Sergio. I'm so sorry to intrude, but I have the distinct impression that you're spoiling this young lady's day."

"Oh, you do, do you? Excuse me, my dearest, while I kick the crap out of this parvenu." With that, Sergio had thrust Katerina aside and lunged at Nikolia with his right fist. Nikolia parried easily and stepped aside, tripping Sergio as the momentum of his attack carried him forward, sending him sprawling in the dust.

"Had enough, friend?" said Nikolia. But Sergio was on his feet in an instant, and came towards him in rage, fists flailing. He had tried to lay punches on Nikolia's jaw, stomach and sides, but Nikolia dodged them with no effort whatsoever. To end this fight quickly, Nikolia gave a quick, one-hit, blow to Sergio's throat.

Nikolia turned to Katerina to check that she was alright. Winded, Sergio backed off, but his hand flew to a hidden dagger. Katerina saw the movement and gave an involuntary cry of alarm as Sergio brought the dagger plunging down towards Nikolia's back, but, since he was warned by the cry, Nikolia turned in the nick of time and seized Sergio firmly by the wrist, wrenching the dagger away from him. It fell to the ground. The two young men stood face to face, breathing hard.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nikolia said through gritted teeth.

"Shut your mouth or by the Divines I'll kill you!"

Nikolia laughed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you trying to force yourself on a nice girl who clearly thinks you're a complete piece of shit - given the way your father tries to force his banking interest on Timrod!"

"You fool! It's your father who needs to be taught a lesson in humanity!"

"It's time you Leone stopped slandering us. But then again you're all mouth and no fist."

Sergio's lip was bleeding badly, and he had a huge mark on his neck. He wiped the blood on his sleeve. "You'll pay for this - you and your whole breed. I won't forget this, Angelucci!" He spat at Nikolia's feet, stooped to retrieve his dagger, then turned, and ran. Nikolia had watched him go before turning to Katerina.

He remembered the elation he had as he turned back to Katerina and seen a new warmth in her eyes as she thanked him.

"Are you all right, signorina?" She didn't hesitate, but her voice was still trembling.

"You asked me my name - well, it's Katerina. Katerina Amarante."

Nikolia bowed. "I am honored to meet you, Signorina Katerina. Nikolia Angelucci."

"Do you know that man?"

"Sergio? Our paths have crossed now and then. But our families have no reason to like one another."

"I never want to see him again."

"If I can help it, you won't." That would have been a perfect time for Nikolia to ask her name and get a second chance – however that would not be the chance. Instead he collapsed to ground and started to beg for her forgiveness.

At first, she was confused. She never saw Nikolia that day, and when he explained himself, she had a slight touch of anger within her. But, given the recent events, she decided it would be irrelevant.

She smiled shyly, feeling the anger die off, then said, "Nikolia, you have my gratitude and forgiveness - and because of that, I am prepared to give you a second chance, after your two bad starts!" She laughed gently, pulling him up and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into her mansion.

The small crowd that had inevitably gathered had given Nikolia a round of applause. He bowed again, smilingly, but as he turned away he had known that he might have made a new friend, but he had also made an implacable enemy.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Nikolia: Err... I don't believe this!_

_Why, you have a whole story dedicated to you._

_Nikolia: Clearly, YOU didn't have to claw your way out of Fuuko's dungeon's. I swear, I will never look at handcuffs, whipped cream, or defibrillators the same way again._

_Well, at least you have fan-girls now._

_Nikolia: Well that's not so bad._

_And they are crazier than Fuuko._

_Nikolia: NNNOOO!_


	2. Chapter 2

Street lights gleamed and flickered high on the towers of the Palazzo Vorcha and the Andrea, and just a few lights shimmered in the cathedral square a little way to the north. Some also illuminated the quays along the banks of the River Tiber, where, late as it was for a city of light, music, and culture, a few soldiers and Enforcers could be seen through the gloom. Some of the sailors, still attending to their ships and small trading boats, hastened to make final repairs to rigging and coil rope neatly on the dark, scrubbed decks, while the Enforcers hurried to haul, carry, or escort cargo to the safety of the nearby warehouse.

Lights also glimmered in the bars and the brothels, but very few people walked the streets. It had been seven years since the then twenty-year-old Lorenzo de'Moretti had been elected to the leadership of the city, bringing with him at least a sense of order and calm to the intense rivalry between the leading international banking of Thundera and the merchant families who had made Timrod one of the wealthiest cities on Third Earth. Despite this, the city had never ceased to simmer, and on several occasions has boiled over, each faction striving for control, some of them shifting alliances, some remaining permanent and implacable enemies.

Things got so bad that Emperor Claudus ordered the formation of the Enforcers, the Empire's main police force. They are nice enough people, if you pay your taxes, keep your nose clean, and mind your own business. When they are stationed within a city, town, or even the province itself, they have the rights by the serving Emperor to serve as judge, jury and executioner to any citizen they discover having broken the law and the concept of due process is not one that generally applies in the Empire. However, in those cases where the laws were unclear or the law breaker had committed a truly heinous deed or is of unusually high-ranking stature, the offended will be taken back to the headquarters by an Enforcer Judge, the sentence to be carried out immediately. Claudus' form of justice is swift and sure, but not always just. When Lion-O finally becomes Emperor, the Enforcers will be nothing more then a black stain and labeled as a "Fascist Terrorist" organization.

Welcome to Timrod, seventeen years before anything you might know or read about. Around here, Enforcers have very little power and are seen more as a bad itch or a sneeze than a military-style police. In Timrod, laws mean little when the people are at their happiest. You can say that Timrod is experiencing a type of renaissance; art and culture is flourishing, and there is a building middle class. Hard to believe that there is a planet-scale war happening.

The mansion of Amarante was silent, though Nikolia guessed that servants would be preparing the kitchen meals at the back. He knew which window was Katerina's, and threw a handful of gravel up at her shutters. The noise seemed deafening as he waited, heart in mouth. The shutters opened and she appeared on the balcony. Her night-dress revealed the delicious contours of her body as he gazed up at her.

He was lost in desire.

"Who is it?" she called softly, still waking up.

He stood back so she could see him. "Me!"

Katerina sighed, though in a not unfriendly way. "Nikolia! I might have known."

"May I come up, mia colomba?"

She glanced over her shoulder before answering in a whisper. "All right. But just for a minute."

"That's all I need."

She grinned. "Indeed?"

He was confused. "No-sorry-I didn't mean it quite like that! Let me show you..." Looking round himself to make sure the street was deserted, he gained a foothold in one of the large iron rings set into the grey stonework of the house for tethering horses, and hoisted himself up, finding relatively easy handholds and footholds in the rusticated masonry. In two winks of an eye he had jumped over the balustrade and she was in her arms once more.

"Oh, Nikolia!" she sighed as they kissed. "Look at your head. What have you been doing this time?"

"It's nothing…just a scratch." Nikolia paused, smiling. "Perhaps now I'm up, I could also come in?" he said gently.

The last thing he wanted to tell her was that he, Viktor and his other older brother, Sergia, had to fight off twenty anarchists, all lead by Sergio Leone.

"Where?"

He was all innocence. "To your bed chamber, or course."

"Well, perhaps - if you're sure a minute is all you need..."

Their arms around each other, they went through the double doors into the warm light of Katerina's room.

The young signorina's room was the very epitome of femininity and class. Everything from the bedspread to the curtains and decorations showed that the occupant was a young, well-off female. This wasn't Nikolia's first venture into a young lady's quarters but this was the first that he actually cared about. And while everything in her chambers was feminine, it wasn't cloying or offensive. It reminded him so much of the female who owned it. The girl who right now stood in front of him with the faintest tinge of rose in her cheeks.

"I know. It's too prissy." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw his eyes roam the bedroom. The flush in her cheeks got worse when the young man took seat on her soft queen sized-bed.

"It's fine, really. To be honest, I'd be a little more worried if it looked anything like mine." He laughed, putting her at ease. The room was very faintly lit, and he had to admit, she looked even more beautiful with the subdued lighting, the lamp casting shadows on her curves beneath the pale rose of her nightgown.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here." A worried look crossed her features. She yelped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, searing her lips with a kiss that told her everything he felt about her at the moment. His tongue outlined the shape of her soft lips, seeking entrance into her mouth, to which she complied without much resistance.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer so she could feel his body heat. Katerina molded her body to his, as her temperature rose to meet him halfway. He ran his hands across her back, pushing her closer to him. Through her thin nightgown he could feel her nipples puckering through, rubbing through his rough chest.

Katerina seemed to notice this too and hurriedly pulled away, blushing profusely at her body's wanton reaction. "I-I'm sorry Nikolia…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, amore mio." He said as he moved to nuzzle her neck, planting soft kisses along its length. The sound she released from her lips told Nikolia she was but a breath from giving in to both their bodies' demands.

He pulled away, meeting her eyes with his. The contrast of fear and want in them burned brightly. At that moment he wasn't sure which one of them would prevail.

"We don't have to do this, mia Columba." He said as he leaned his head on her bosom which was right across him. "I don't want to make you do something you don't have the desire to."

"But mi amore…" she embraced him, his face warm against his choice. "You have no doubts about my love for you, yes?"

"That I have no question about." He said. He was about to add more when she pulled his face towards his and kissed him longingly. Nikolia felt the pressure of her body on his and he relaxed, laying on the sweet smelling sheets of her comfortable bed. She put a hand on his chest, right above his heart where the palpitations were almost audible.

"I am yours, Nikolia." She spoke as she unbuttoned the top of her sleeping gown, her fingers visibly trembling. "Heart, soul and body."

He lifted his head to kiss her again as he put his hand over her shaking one. He reversed their positions as he moved on top of her, conforming against every inch of her body. They formed a perfect fit and Nikolia knew that she belonged with him, as he did with her.

His eyes never left hers, as it sought for any sign that she may change her mind. The hunger he had seen in them only reinforced his desire. Nikolia was far from celibate, but this was the first time he had actually felt this strongly about the lady he was with. He promised not to disappoint her. His fingers deftly began unbuttoning the top of her sleeping attire. She let out a gasp when the roughened skin of his fingers made contact with her warm, soft flesh. Katerina let out a gentle groan when he slipped his hand inside her gown, feeling for the sweet bosom he used to only imagine touching when he would see them struggling against their bindings. His fingers cupped the well formed globe, his thumb running over the firm pink nipple on its pinnacle. He felt her move restlessly against him when he caressed it, and when he yanked the top of her gown down to reveal her chest to him she had to stifle a moan that was music to his ears.

"Nik…Nikolia…" she mumbled under her breath when his lips met the junction of her jaw and neck, alternately teasing, kissing and nibbling while his hand gently massaged her breast. Katerina writhed beneath her lover's touch. She felt her head swim with all the pleasurable sensations he was eliciting. She barely even noticed that he had pulled her sleeping gown completely past her waist, giving him a visual of the body he had only seen in his dreams.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

Nikolia pulled away, his eyes drinking in her beauty. Her long, soft tresses like wildfire on her satin pillows. Her neck soft and supple, leading the path down to a bosom that though not obscenely large was well shaped and fit his hand perfectly. She had on delicate, white lace panties that shielded from his view the heart of her desire. Her cheeks were flushed with both desire and modesty as she crossed her arms on her chest, covering what he had already seen, felt and tasted.

"You having nothing to be embarrassed about, my little Kat." He spoke gently as he pulled her arms away. She wrapped them around his neck as she kissed him lovingly. This time after pulling back, Nikolia slid his tongue on the side of her neck as he descended to claim her breast in his mouth. She arched her back as he started suckling on the turgid pink tips. His other hand meanwhile slid across her belly, moving towards her hip and cupping her firm bottom. Nikolia felt her shudder when he started squeezing her ass, and when he found her moist core with his fingers, she just about bolted off the bed.

"Mi amore….please." she pleaded, though Nikolia wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to stop or continue his assault on her lithe body.

"Please what, signorina?" he murmured as he trailed kisses down the middle of her abdomen. Her breathing was getting labored, he could tell she was like an explosive preparing to detonate at any second. He hooked a finger on her panties and calculatingly pulled it slowly down her legs, its soft lace dragging on her supple thighs. He carelessly discarded it along with the rest of her clothing.

Her eyes told him exactly what her lips could not.

Nikolia got up on his knees. He peeled off his shirt as it felt tight around his heaving chest. He made short work of his pants and undergarments as well. Once he knelt there completely naked did he see the expression in her eyes change somewhat. Her line of vision trailed from his lean, strong, scarred chest down to the center of his desire which was now firm with anticipation. He had concluded that his beloved signorina has never seen a fully naked man before. One full of battle wounds at that.

"My scars don't scare you mi amore?" for once Nikolia felt somewhat unsure of her reaction. Back in the day he never cared about the women he had bedded, on whether they approved of his wounds or not. He had satisfied them as they had him. But this one is completely different. He can't say it wouldn't hurt him if she had found him repulsive.

Katerina sat up from her supine position and approached him. She ran her hands over his chest lovingly, gently, and when she pressed her lips to kiss a scar one above his heart, Nikolia knew that she accepted him. All of him.

"What scars?" she asked, as she raised her gaze to meet his. "You are perfect, my Nikolia." She whispered as she kissed more of his battle wounds. When she tentatively reached down to wrap her hand around his swollen manhood, it took all of the young assassin's control not to explode then and there.

Nikolia lowered both of them down the bed again. Katerina's acceptance of his imperfections warmed his heart to the point of near bursting. He showered her abdomen with kisses, his mouth inching down further with every one. When he reached the juncture of her legs he shifted to the top of her thighs while slowly teasing them apart. Katerina was holding her breath as she felt his mouth trail kisses between her legs. She felt as though she was drowning with Nikolia being her lifeline. When she felt his lips touch her core she just about lost it, his tongue was warm, wet and rough against her tender flesh. She bit her arm to keep herself from screaming aloud as her hips followed the movements of his tongue. The last thing she needed was the entire household crashing upon her bedroom when she was having the most sinfully enjoying time of her life. He took her swollen bud into his mouth, applying gentle pressure on it and sent Katerina into the stars as a powerful grip of orgasm seized her. She tensed, burying her nails so hard on Nikolia's shoulders they just about bled. She lay suspended in this glorious moment for a time she prayed would never end, as she spilled her juices into Nikolia's mouth, which he happily lapped away at. When she finally came down from her high, she opened her eyes to see her lover's face grinning like the Chesire cat at her explosion.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled to kiss him thoroughly in the mouth. She could taste her own essence in them and it thrilled her to know he had enjoyed her pleasure.

"I love you more." He said once she had broken the kiss. "But you have to forgive me, mi amore….I long to be inside you and I may end up hurting you…"

She replied to him by wantonly wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her crotch against his rock-hard erection. "It would hurt me more if you don't."

Nikolia took that as a yes. He lowered himself to pose his shaft against her still throbbing wetness. He had to restrain himself from just ramming himself inside her. He could tell with how tight she was that she has never had a man. His endowment was far from little, and he's surprised more women than he can count with his size of his manhood. He braced himself as he slowly made his way inside her, taking it as slow as he humanly could. He felt her wince in pain as he carefully made his way to her virginal barrier. His heart swelled that she allowed him to be her first and wished to the heavens that he doesn't hurt her much. He gave her time to accommodate him before he started to move. He could almost feel her own pain as he slid his hardened cock inside her. There were tears cascading down her cheeks and he kissed them away as he started to move faster. It took some time for her to relax and when her facial expressions changed from pain to pleasure, Nikolia took that as a clue that she was starting to enjoy this. This fueled him more as he placed his hand on her hips and thrust harder, faster. His own climax started to build up and he clenched his teeth trying to hold on. Her welcoming wet warmth was more than he can handle. He felt it start on his groin, spreading rapidly like a wildfire on his chest and every inch of his being. When he could hold no more he let himself go, allowing him to drown in the vicious orgasm that sent him spiraling out of orbit. He released a primitive, animalistic sound as his bodily fluids shot out like a geyser inside his beloved Katerina.. He felt his energy drain thus making him collapse on top of her. Nikolia rolled on to his back lest his solid mass crush her delicate frame. He thought he was going to pass out from the sheer power of that experience. He turned his head towards her, and seeing the sweet smile on her lips almost made him want to repeat the whole cycle even if he can barely breathe from this one.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Duchessa, " he spoke in between pants. He was about to say more but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Stop apologizing, caro mio." She kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't trade this evening for anything." Katerina wrapped an arm on his waist as she snuggled her warm body against his. Nikolia responded by pulling her as close as possible and burying his face in the sweet scent of her fiery hair.

"Neither would I, amore mio. Neither would I."

That was first of the many they had that evening and it wasn't until close to daybreak that they finally fell asleep with exhaustion, a contented smile on both their lips.

Several hours later, they were awakened by the sunlight streaming in through the windows, the bustling noise of trucks and people in the street, and - worst of all - the sound of Katerina's father's voice as he opened the bedroom door.

"Katerina," he was saying. "Time to get up, girl! Your tutor will be here any - What the devil? Son of a bitch!"

Nikolia kissed Katerina, quickly but hard.

"Time to go, I think," he said, seizing his clothes and darting to the window. He shinned down the wall and was already putting on his clothes when Antonio Amarante appeared on the balcony above. He was in a white rage.

"Perdonate, Messere," Nikolia offered."

"I'll give you perdonate, Messere," yelled Antonio. "Enforcers! Enforcers! Get after that cimice! Bring me his head! And I want his coglioni as well!"

"I've said I'm sorry-" Nikolia began, but already the gates of the mansion were opening and the Antonio Enforcers came rushing out, combat shotguns and power mauls drawn. Now more or less dressed, Nikolia set off run down the street, dodging trucks and pushing past citizens on his way, wealthy business men in solemn black, merchants in browns and reds, humbled folk in commoner clothing and, once, a church procession which he collided with so unexpectedly that he all but tripped over the statue of Ardacril the monks were carrying. At last, after ducking down alleys and leaping over walls, he stopped. Silence. Not even the shouts and curses that had followed him from the general population could be heard any more. As for the Enforcers, he had shaken them off, he was sure of that.

He only hoped Signor Amarante had not recognized him. Katerina would not betray him, he could be sure of that. Besides, she could run rings around her father, who adored her. And even he did find out, Nikolia reflected, he wouldn't be a bad match. His father ran one of the biggest banks in the Empire, and one day it might the biggest in the world.

Using back streets, he made his way towards home. The first to meet him were Viktor and Sergia, who were both looked at him gravely and shook their heads ominously.

"You're in for it now, little brother," Viktor said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Father would be rolling in his grave if he saw this." said Sergia.

"Father is still very much alive." Nikolia said.

"This will kill him."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Well, glad to say that Nikolia has gotten away from the crazy fan-girls with most of his limbs in tact._

_Now I just have to find him._

_Read, enjoy, and review._

_Later._


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by me.**

**Editted by Fuuko no Miko.**

* * *

><p>After getting a minor tongue lashing from his father, and finding out that they were cut from the same cloth, Nikolia had nothing else to do today. He waved to Sergia, still lounging in the garden, but felt no desire to join him. Besides, he had been told to keep his mother and sister company, and he knew better than to disobey his father, especially after their discussion earlier in the day.<p>

He found his sister sitting alone in the loggia, a neglected book in her hands. That figured. He knew she was in love.

"Ciao, Feodora," he said.

"Ciao, Nikolia. Where have you been?"

Nikolia spread his hands. "I've been running a business errand for father."

"That's not all, I hear," she retorted, but her smile was faint and automatic.

"Where's mother?"

Feodora sighed. "She's gone to see the young painters down at the gallery. You know, the ones who try the more abstract kind of art."

"Really?"

"Don't you ever pay attention to anything that goes on in this house? She's commissioned some paintings from them. She believes that they'll be a good investment."

"That's our mother for you!"

But his sister didn't respond, and for the first time Nikolia became fully aware of the sadness in her face. It made her look much older than her sixteen years.

"What's the matter, sorellina?" he asked, sitting on the sofa bench beside her.

She sighed, and looked at him with a rueful smile. "It's Kai," she said at last.

"What about him?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I've found out that he's been cheating on me."

Nikolia frowned. Kai was practically engaged to Feodora, and even though there had been no formal announcement yet... Nikolia didn't want to think about it!

"Who told you that?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"The other girls." She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I thought they were my friends, but I think they enjoyed telling me."

"Nikolia stood up angrily, "Then they're no better than harpies! You're better off without them."

"But I love him!"

Nikolia took a moment before replaying. "Are you sure? Maybe you only thought you did. How do you feel now?"

Feodora's eyes were dry. "I'd like to see him suffer, even if only a little. He really hurt me, Nikolia."

Nikolia looked at his sister, looked at the sadness in her eyes, a sadness suffered with not a little flare of anger. His heart steeled.

"I think I'll pay him a visit."

Kai O'Duccio wasn't at his home, but the housekeeper told Nikolia where to find him. He made his way across the Ponte Vorcha and westward along the north bank of or Arzo to the temple of Vesta; the goddess of beauty, art, music, culture, peace, love, and sexuality. In her name, there were secluded gardens nearby, where lovers occasionally kept their trysts. Nikolia, whose blood was boiling on behalf of his sister, needed more proof of Kai's infidelity that hearsay, began to think that he was about to get it.

Sure enough, he soon caught sight of the gingered young man, dressed to kill, sitting on a bench overlooking the river, his arm round a dark-haired girl he didn't recognize. He made his way forward cautiously.

"Darling, it's beautiful," the girl was saying, holding out her hand. Nikolia saw the flash of a diamond.

"Nothing but the best for you, amore," Kai purred, pulling her towards a kiss. But the girl pulled back.

"Not so fast. You can't just buy me. We haven't been seeing each other that long, and I've heard you've been promised to Feodora Angelucci."

Kai spat. "It's over. Anyway, Father says I can do better than an Angelucci." He clamped her bottom in his hand. "You, for example!"

"Birbante! Let's walk a bit."

"I can think of something that'd be much more fun," said Kai, putting his hand between her legs. "You know, that diamond, is a lot like you."

"You mean that it's scratched, cloudy, and cheap?" Nikolia snapped, clearly he had enough. "Hey, lurido porco."

Kai was taken completely by surprise, and spun round, releasing his hold on the girl. "Hey, Nikolia, my friend," he cried, but there was nervousness in his voice. How much had he seen? "I don't think you've met my... cousin?"

Nikolia, enraged at the treachery, stepped forward and punched his former friend full in the face. "Kai, you should be ashamed of yourself! You insult my sister, parading around with this... this puttana!"

"Who are you calling a puttana?" the girl snarled, but she got to her feet and backed off from the young Angelucci's icy gaze.

"I should have thought even a girl like you could do better than this asshole," Nikolia told her. "Do you really think he's going to make you into a lady?"

"Don't you talk to her like that," Kai hissed. "At least she's more generous with her favors than your tight-ass little sister. But I guess she's got a hole as dry as a nun's. Pity, I could have taught her a thing or two. But then again, you -"

Nikolia interupted him with a headbutt to the nose. "You broke her heart, Kai -"

The other young man sauntered back before clutching at his bleeding nostrils. "Have I? What a shame." he managed to sputter out.

"Remember that oath I made you agree to when you started dating Feodora?"

"Not really."

"Let me remind you. You break my sister's heart, I'll break your arms!"

The girl screamed at this, and fled. Nikolia seized the whining Kai and forced the young gallant's arms over the edge of the stone bench on which he'd been sitting with a hard-on only moments before. He pushed the forearms against the stone until Kai protesting turned to tears.

"Stop it, Nikolia! I beg you! I'm my father's only son!"

Nikolia looked at him with contempt, and released him. Kai fell to the ground and rolled over, nursing his bruised arm and whimpering, his fine clothes torn and smirched.

"You're not worth the effort," Nikolia told him. "But if you don't want me to change my mind about your arms, stay away from Feodora. And stay away from me."

After the incident, Nikolia walked a long way home, wandering along the riverbank until he had almost reached the fields. When he turned back, shadows were lengthening, but his mind was calmer. It would never become him as a man, he told himself, to allow his anger ever fully rule him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Nikolia, I never thought I would say this, but don't you think that was a bit harsh?_

_Nikolia: I have harsher motives then that._

_But you almost broke his arms, and you broke his nose._

_Nikolia: I've done worse._

_Read, enjoy, and review._

_Later._


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by me.**

**Editted by Fuuko no Miko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review and enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>In that short hour Nikolia ceased to be a boy and became a man. The weight of the responsibility he now felt he carried to avenge and correct this hideous wrong that fell on his shoulders like a heavy cloak.<p>

It all seemed like a nightmare where he could not wake up from. Where it all started, you wonder. The best place it can, the competition between two brothers. With Emperor Claudus's failing health, he appointed the younger son, Lion-O, to act as a client king. The older brother, Tygra, though a competent warrior, military leader, and the apple of his father's eyes, wanted to prove his worth while telling his little brother that he was not untouchable.

Since Nikolia is Lion-O's godson, it only made sense, to Tygra, to accuse his family of treachery against the crown. He claimed that his father secretly supported Mumm-ra's Domain and gave large sums of money to them. To the Enforcers, that is all they needed for a public execution.

Slumping down on a pile of discarded sacks, he felt his whole body begin to tremble. His world had just been torn apart. His father... Viktor... Sergia... all gone, all dead, all murdered because of one stubborn prince. Holding his head in his hands, he broke down - unable to control the pouring sorrow, fear, and hatred. Only after several hours was he able to uncover his face - his eyes blood-shot and run through with an unbending vengeance. At that moment, Nikolia knew his former life was over. The skills his father had been teaching him, and praying that he would never use, now served Nikolia a purpose. Nikolia the boy was gone forever. From now, his life was forged for one purpose and one purpose only - absolute justice.

Much later in the day, knowing far too well that the watch would still be out looking for him relentlessly, he made his way via back alleys to Katerina's family mansion. The last thing he wanted was to put her in danger, but he needed to collect his pouch with its precious, lethal, contents. He waited in a dark alcove that stank of urine, not moving even when the rats scuttled at his feet, until a light in her window told him that she had retired for the night.

"Nikolia!" she cried as she saw him on her balcony. "Thank the Divines you're alive." Her face flooded with relief - but that was short lived, grief taking over. "Your father and brothers..." She could not finish the sentence, and her head bowed.

Nikolia took her in his arms, and for several minutes they just stood holding each other.

Finally, she broke away. "Are you mad? What are you still doing in Timrod?"

"I still have matters to attend to," he said grimly. "But I cannot stay here long; it's too big a risk for your family. If they thought you were harboring me-"

Katerina was silent.

"Give me my satchel and I'll be gone."

She fetched it for him, but before she gave it to him said, "What about your family?"

"That is my first duty. To bury my dead. I can't see them thrown into a furnace like a common criminal."

"I know where they have taken them."

"How?"

"You forget that my family is the ruling class. My father has been talking about it all day. But no one will be there now. They are down near the Port of Saint Angelo with the bodies of the other criminals. There's a furnace prepared, they're waiting for the clean-up crew to come in the morning. Oh, Nikolia!"

Nikolia spoke calmly but grimly. "I must see to it that my father and my brothers have a fitting departure from this world. I can not offer them a Requiem Mass, but I can spare their bodies indignity."

"I'll come with you!"

"No!" he snapped. "No... Do you realize what it would mean if you were caught with me? You're entire family name would be put at risk."

Katerina lowered her eyes.

"I must see that my mother and sister are safe too, and I owe my family one more death." He hesitated. "Then I will leave. Perhaps forever. The question is - are you still willing to come with me?"

She drew back, and he could see a host of conflicting emotions in her eyes. Love was there, deep and lasting, but he had grown so much older than she since they had first met each other. She was still a girl. How could he expect her to make such a sacrifice? Nikolia already knew the answer.

"I want to Nikolia, you don't know how much - but my family - it will kill my parents -"

Nikolia looked at her gently. Though they were roughly the same age, his recent experience had made him suddenly far more mature than she was. He had no family to depend on any more, just responsibility and duty, and it was hard.

"You're right. I was wrong to ask. And who knows? Perhaps, some day, when the heat dies down and all of this is behind us-" he put his hand to his neck and from the folds of his collar withdrew a heavy silver pendant on a fine chain of gold. He took it off. The pendant bore a simple design - just the mark of a bulls-eye, the sign of his family. "I want you to have it. Take it, please."

With trembling hands she accepted it, crying softly. She looked down at it, then up at him, to thank him, to make some further excuse.

But he was gone.

On the south bank of the Tiber, near the Port of Saint Angelo, Nikolia found the bleak place where the bodies were arranged next to a huge unlit furnace. Two sorry-looking-Enforcers, raw recruits by the look of them, patrolled nearby, dragging their power mauls as much as carrying them. The sight of their uniforms aroused Nikolia's anger, and the first instinct was to kill them, but there was too much blood spilt today, and these were just country boys who were trying to make their lives better.

It caught at his heart when she saw his father's and his brother's bodies lying near the furnace, still with their nooses round their scorched necks, but he could see that, once the guards fell asleep, as they soon would, he could carry the corpses to the river's edge, where he had prepared an open boat which he had loaded with brushwood.

It was about the third hour, and the first faint light of dawn was already bleaching the eastern sky by the time he had completed his task. He stood alone on the riverbank, watching as the boat bearing his kinsmen's bodies, all aflame, drifted slowly with the current towards the sea. He watched until the light of the fire flickered away into the distance...

"Requiescat in Pace..." he whispered, steeling himself.

He made his way back to the city. A hard resolve had overcome his grief. There was still much to do. But first, he must rest and think of a plan. He returned to an empty shack, and made himself comfortable as he could. Some little sleep would not be denied; but even as he slept, Katerina would not leave his thoughts, or dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Fuuko no Miko: That's so sad! Send Nik over so I can give him a hug._

_And don't worry Nik, when and if you finally come back, I'll make sure to give your pieces a proper burial._

_Fuuko no Miko: But I get to keep his head._

_Wow. Nikolia. Fuuko. Head. Three words I never thought I would see in the same sentense._

_Fuuko: Nikolia, I have some tiger paint waiting just for you._

_It's amazing how we end a somber chapter with you wanting to keep_ _Nikolia as a trophie._

_Fuuko: No. It's that I want to keep Nikolia's decapitated head trophie._

_Good night everybody!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by me.**

**Edited by Fuuko no Miko.**

**Read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Despite his uncle's warnings, there was one person in Minnechaug whom Nikolia was determined to see again. In all the time of his absence, she had never been far from his heart, and now the pangs of love had increased with the knowledge that she was not far away. He could not take too many risks in the capital city. His face had changed, become more angular, he even dyed his hair a mossy green, and he had grown both in experience and years, but he was still recognizable as Nikolia. His hood helped, allowing him to 'disappear' into a crowd, and he wore it low; but he knew that, although the Enforcers were dying out, Leone's goons had not had their teeth drawn. They were biding their time, and they would remain vigilant: of those two things he was certain, just as he was certain that if they caught him unawares, they would kill him.<p>

Nevertheless, the following morning he could no more prevent his fett taking the way to the Amarante compound.

The main street door stood open, revealing the sunlit courtyard beyond, and there she was, slimmer, possibly taller, her hair up, no longer a girl but a woman. He called her name.

When she saw him, she turned so pale he thought she was going to faint, but she rallied, said something to her attendant to make her go away, and came out to him, her hands outstretched. He drew her quickly out of the street intro the secluded shelter of an archway near by, whose yellow stones were festooned with ivy.

He stroked her neck, and noticed that the thin chain to which his pendant was attached was still around it, though the pendant itself was hidden in her ample bosom. She really filled out in all of this time.

"Nikolia!" she cried.

"Katerina!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to clear my family's name."

"Where have you been? I have had no word of you for two years."

"I have been... away. Also I've been trying to clear my family."

The last thing he wanted to tell her was that he was willingly throwing himself in danger to ruin Tygra's chances of ever becoming Emperor.

"They said you were dead - and your mother and sister."

"Fate had dealt us a different hand." he paused. "I could not contact you, but you have never left my thoughts."

Her eyes, which had been dancing, suddenly clouded and looked troubled.

"What is it, carissima?" he asked.

"Nothing." She tried to break free. He would not let go, but he had to admit that she did get stronger.

"Clearly it is something. Tell me!"

She met his eyes, and her own filled with tears. "Oh, Nikolia! I am engaged to be married!"

Nikolia was too taken aback to answer. He let go of her arms, realizing that he was holding her too tightly, hurting her. He saw the lonely furrow he had plough, stretching a head of him.

"It was my father," she said. "He kept on and on at me to choose. You were gone. I thought you were dead. Then my parents began to entertain visits from Sebastian de'Francisco - you know the son of the bullion people. They just moved here from Pyquag, soon after you left Timrod. Oh, Divines, Nikolia, they kept hounding me…asking me not to let the family down, to make a good match while I still could. I thought I'd never see you again. And now-"

She was interrupted by a girl's voice, crying out in panic at the end of the street, where there was a little square. Katerina became instantly tense. "That's Gianetta - do you remember her?"

They could hear more screams and yells now, and Gianetta called a name - "Sebastian!"

"We'd better see what's going on," said Nikolia, making his way down the street in the direction if the fracas. In the square, they found Katerina's friend Gianetta, another girl whom Nikolia did not recognize, and an elderly man who, he remembered, had worked as Katerina's father's head clerk.

"What's going on?" said Nikolia.

"It's Sebastian!" cried Gianetta. "Gambling debts again! This time, they're going to kill him for sure!"

"What?" cried Katerina.

"I am so sorry, Duchessa," said the clerk.

"Three men to whom he owes money. They've dragged him off to the foot of the New Bridge. They said they were going to beat the debt out of him. I am so sorry, Duchessa. I could do nothing."

"That's all right, Sandeo. Go and call the Enforcers. I'd better go and-"

"Wait a minute," put in Nikolia. "Who the hell is Sebastian?"

Katerina looked at him as if from the inner side of prison bars. "My fidanzato," she said.

"Let me see what I can do," said Nikolia, and rushed down away the street that led in the direction of the bridge. A minute later, he stood at the top of the embankment looking down at the narrow strip of land near the first arch of the bridge, close to the heavy, slow-moving, yellow waters of the Azro. There, a young man clad in elegant black and silver was on his knees. He was a pale man of slim stature with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder-length and parted in the middle. He had black markings around his large eyes, but that could have been caused by the beating or too much to drink. Two men on both sides of him held him up, as the main one was sweating and grunting as he kicked him hard, or bent down to pummel him with his fist.

"I'll pay it back, I swear!" groaned the young man in black and silver.

"We've had enough of your excuses," said one of his tormentors. "You've made us look very foolish. So now we're going to make an example of you," He raised his boot to the young man's neck, pushing him face down in the mud, while his companions kicked him in the ribs.

They were about to go to town on the young man, the backs of their heads. Their limp bodies then collapsed and fell into the pier and into the disgusting water.

Sebastian looked to see what happened. Coming near him was another young man wearing clothes that showed no form of class whatsoever. He wore a hooded grey dress uniform jacket with blue lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an insignia of a bulls-eye, and brown buck-skin boots that extended past his knees.

Nikolia reached a hand down to the mud-spattered young man and hauled him to his feet.

"Grazie, signore. Think they really would have killed me this time. But they'd have been fools if they had. I could have paid them - honestly!"

"Aren't you afraid that more will come after you?"

"Not now, they were the only ones. Besides I have a guardian angel looking after me."

"I haven't introduced myself: Nechayev - Just Nechayev."

"Sebastian de'Francisco, at your service."

"I'm not your guardian angel, Sebastian."

"It doesn't matter. You took care of those clowns, and I'm grateful. You don't know how much. In fact, you have to let me to reward you. But first, let me get cleaned up and take you for drinking. There's a little gambling house just off the main road-"

Nikolia then flicked Sebastian on the forehead. Not painful, but it at least got him to shut up.

"What was that for?"

"Do you do a lot of gambling?"

"Why not? It's the best way I know of passing the time."

Nikolia grabbed Sebastian by the collar and managed to lift him up off the ground. He then hung him off the pier, and threatened to let go or use the extra knife he hid up his sleeve on him.

"Do you love her?" Nikolia snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Your fidanzata - Katerina - _do you love her_?"

Sebastian looked alarmed at his rescuer's sudden vehemence, and the fact that he was tightening his grip did not help either. "Of course I do - if it's any of your business. Kill me here and I'd die still loving her!"

Nikolia hesitated. It sounded tempting, but he couldn't do it. Besides it sounded as though the man was telling the truth. "Then listen carefully…you are to never gamble again. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Sebastian was clearly frightened.

"Swear it!"

"I do! I swear!"

Nikolia then threw him back into the mud.

"You do not know how lucky a man you are. I want you to promise me to be a good husband to her. And If I hear that you are not, know this…this knife will be waiting for you."

Sebatian could see that his rescuer meant every word he had said. He looked into his cold grey eyes, and something in his memory stirred. "Do I know you?"

"We have never met before," said Nikolia. "And we need never meet again, unless..." He broke off. Katerina was waiting at the end of the bridge, looking down.

"Go to her, keep your promise. Unless you want to break it in the next fifteen seconds."

"I will." Sebastian hesitated. "I really do love her, you know. Perhaps I really have learned something today. And I will do everything in my power to make her happy. I need no threats to my life to make me promise that."

"Seven. Six. Five. Four!"

Sebastian got the clue and ran. Nikolia watched Sebastian climb the embankment, feeling his eyes irresistibly drawn to Katerina. Their gaze met for a moment and he half-raised a hand farewell.

Not since the deaths of his kinsmen had his heart been so heavy. Saturday evening found him still cast in deep gloom. At the darkest moments it seemed to him that he had lost everything - father, brothers, home, status, career - and now, his one true love!

But then he reminded himself of kindness and protection Cortez had afforded him, and of his mother and sister, whom he had been able to save and protect. As for future and career - he still had both, except they were running in a very different direction from that in which he had hitherto imagined they would. He had a job to do, and no pining over Katerina would help him finish it.

She also had her job. She would be the voice of the entire human race. A scandal would arrise that could break her career if any word got out that she once had a love affair with a criminal.

It would be impossible for him ever to cut her out of his heart, but he would have to accept the lonely destiny Fate had accorded him. Perhaps that was the way of an assassin? Perhaps this was the reason his father did not want him to become one.

"This was not the life Vito wanted for you, Nikkie," said Cortez, whom spent half the day looking for him, and watched the whole string of current events happen. "We all knew that Viktor was going to have to go through this. And Sergia, well, Sergia... there would be no one left... But he never - we never wanted this for you. We worked our whole life, and we don't apologize, to take care of our families, and we refuse to be a fool dancing on a string held by those big shot bigots. We don't apologize - that was our lives, but we thought - that it was your time, that - that you would be the one to hold the strings. Senator Angelucci, Duke Angelucci, something."

"Another pezzonovante." Nikolia sighed.

"Well, just wasn't enough time, Nikolia, wasn't enough time."

"I'll get there, uncle. I'll get there."

"You don't have to do it alone." he said, slight snap in his voice. "I, your mother, Feodora, the branch families, and even Lord Lion-O are with you. You are not alone."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Nothing to report this time._

_Just enjoy yourself._

_Later._


	6. Chapter 6

**Written by me.**

**Edited by Fuuko no Miko.**

**Read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There were some small adjustments Nikolia wanted on his new gun, so he returned to Jorma's workshop down in the slums on his way back to the palace.<p>

"I'm glad to see you again, Lord Nikolia."

"You were right about Lady Cheetara, Jorma. Truly a freethinker. With a body that could melt a glacier."

"She would get into trouble with the senate if she wasn't so well protected; but she has a powerful admirer."

"More than that."

"Huh?"

"Lord Lion-O... they are kind of having an affair. It's getting pretty serious. I think Cheetara is going to break it off."

"I'm happy for the both of them." Jorma said. "They never forgot the common man, and anything is better then Tygra."

"I can imagine." But Nikolia noticed that Jorma was slightly distracted and looking at him strangely. "What is it, Jorma?"

"Perhaps it would be better not to tell you, but if you found out by accident, it would be worse. Look, Katerina Amarante is in Thundera with her husband for the royal ball. Of course she's Katerina de'Francisco now."

"Where is she staying?"

"She and _Sebastian_ are staying at the palace. That is how I know."

"I must see her!"

"Nikolia - are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Relax. I'll collect my gun in the morning. I'll need it by then, I'm afraid - I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Nikolia, I wouldn't go unarmed."

"When am I ever unarmed? I still have the double blades you made."

Heart pumping, Nikolia made his way to the palace, via the main office of public scribes whom he paid to write a short note, which read:

_Katerina my Duchessa,_

_I must meet you alone and away from our hosts this evening at the nineteeth hour. I will wait at the Sign of the ThunderCats in the Rio Terra degli Ognisanti_

He had it signed, "Sebastian." Then he delivered it to the palace messenger, and waited.

He closed the door behind Lion-O and Cheetara. It was bold of them to be having another go near public. Even bolder that they were doing it when Tygra was here. With his skills, he could stop Tygra before the tiger could think it. Luckily he had branch family operatives doing that work for him.

It was a long shot, but it worked. She soon emerged with only a maidservant to chaperone her, and hurried in the direction of the rendezvous point. He followed her. When she arrived at the appointed spot and her chaperone retired to a discreet distance, he stepped forward.

Both of them were wearing masks, but he could tell that she was as beautiful as ever. He could not help himself. He took her in his arms and kissed her long, hard, and tenderly.

"Sebastian!" said Katerina, slightly laughing as he kissed up and down her soft neck. "When did you get so romantic?"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she broke free and, taking off her mask, she looked at him uncomprehendingly. Then, before he could stop her, she had reached up and removed his mask and hood.

"Nikolia!"

"Forgive me, Katerina. I-" He noticed she no longer wore his pendant. Of course not. A smart move on her part.

"What the hell are you doing here? How dare you kiss me like that?"

"Katerina, it's all right..."

"All right? All right! I haven't seen or heard from you in many years!"

"I was just afraid you wouldn't come at all if I didn't use a little subterfuge."

"You're quite right - of course I wouldn't have come! I seem to remember that the last time we met you kissed me in the street and then, as cold as ice, saved my fiance's life and left me to marry him."

"It was the right thing to do. He loved you, and I-"

"Who cares about what he wanted? Or if it was the right thing? I loved you!" the fury in her eyes was more painful than any blade that had ever injured him.

Nikolia didn't know what to say. He felt as if the world had fallen away from him.

"Nikolia, please, if you still love me, don't seek me out again." continued Katerina, tears in her eyes. "I can't bear it, and you clearly have another life now."

"Kat-"

"There was a time when you would only have had to crook your finger, and I-" She interrupted herself. "Goodbye, Nikolia. It was fun while it lasted."

He watched helplessly as she walked away, rejoined her companion, and disappeared into the crowd. She had not looked back.

Cursing himself and his fate, Nikolia felt something burn out and fade within him. It might have been the last sliver of humanity he had left. Now he was nothing, merely a weapon with thoughts. He had slipped back into the death sleep. This time, he feared, there was no waking up from it.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Ah, Katerina, I've been meaning to ask..._

_Katerina: ask away._

_What exactly would you do when Nikolia would just crook his finger?_

_Katerina: Well I can't tell you out front, in fear of this fic going MA. So I'll just whisper it to you._

_. . . . . . . You're a nice lady. . . . . . ._

_Later_


	7. Chapter 7

**Written by me.**

**Edited by Fuuko no Miko.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It has been almost a year since then, and by now people are becoming accustomed to their lives. Tygra gets to kill whomever he pleases on the battlefield. Pumyra had begun to accept her new life within Thunderian society. And Lion-O and Cheetara have been screwing each other's brains out ever since they got married. All and all, there was a type of peace and balance within the chaotic state.<p>

But for Nikolia, he was like he was trapped. You know how kids run and hide. They slam the closest door behind them, giggling because they were sure that you never find them, and then they realize they locked themselves in? They would either panic or breathe a sigh of relief, or more commonly both. It all depended on what you were hiding from.

In the case of Nikolia, it was his own mixed emotions. Katerina told him, even spat in his face, that she never wanted to see him again. But ever since he killed the ring leader of the Lost Pluto slave ring, Nikolia, unknowingly, put Katerina's life in danger. For the rest month and a half, he had been cleaning house. Killing off the Lost Plutos one by one and doing it in the most brutal of matters. But now a single cell had slipped through his fingers, and not even his best information source could help him. So in order to keep her safe, he was to not be seen. Easy enough.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Minnechaug. The oak branches were swaying gently in the early summer breath and the air's scented with Tiger Lily blossoms. The common people went about their daily business... and Nikolia was again woken up by the sounds of arguing.

"My beloved, please -" Sebastian tried to say.

"Sebastian - you are nothing more than a fool! Divines know why I ever married you, but they also know how much I've suffered as a result! You never cease to find fault, you keep me cooped up like a chicken in your horrible little estate, and now - now! You can't even organize a plane out of Minnechaug! And when I think you're the main son of the bloody de'Francisco family, no less! You'd think you'd be able to exert some influence. But look at you - you've got as much backbone as a sea slug."

This argument is mostly Nikolia's fault. In order to keep her safe, Nikolia had been delaying, cancelling or making any order for Katerina or Sebastian to leave the city. But this in turn had made Sebastian look like an incompetent moron.

"Katerina-"

"Don't you 'Katerina' me, you toad! Just get the guards to deal with the luggage and for Divines's sake get me out of Minnechaug. I need fresh air and room to move!"

Sebastian bridled. "I've a good mind to leave you here and go to Woodhaven without you."

"Then we should have gone by land in any case."

"It's too dangerous, travelling by road."

"Yes! For spineless creatures like you!"

As they continued to argue about the matter of safety and travel, Nikolia spent this time to do his morning chores. Brush his teeth. Use the gardening hose to wash his hair. And then do his morning exercises. Five hundred push-up, six-hundred sit-ups, and one thousand hindu squats. To finish off, he engages in an hour of meditation.

Katerina left the estate, like she always did around noon, to run private business. Fortunately for her, she had her private guard escorting her. Which meant Nikolia could stay at the compound. Sebastian would be out soon enough to do his own business and find out a way to make it right with her. He was a lucky man. He had an infinite amount of attempts.

An image of Katerina came suddenly and strongly into his mind. He had to protect her! They had to be together at last!

But perhaps he should also let her go - though part of his heart still told him that this was not what he really wanted. How could he gain back her trust? How could a simple man ever understand the subtle labyrinths of a woman's mind? And, alas, the torture of love didn't get any less acute with age.

Was she using him all along?

Nikolia had always maintained an inner room within his heart, where he was himself alone, where he had his sanctum sanctorum; it was kept locked, even to his most intimate friends, to his mother - who knew of it and respected it - to his sister, and, formerly, to his late brothers and father.

Had Katerina broken in? Or was she there the entire time? He had not been able to prevent the killing of his father or brothers, and by the temple of Ardacril he had done his best to protect his mother and Feodora.

Katerina, he could proudly say, could look after herself - she was a book that kept its covers closed - and yet - and yet - how he longed to read it!

"_I love you!_" his heart cried out to her, despite himself. The woman of his dreams at last - at last, this late in life. But his duty, he told himself, came first - and Katerina - Katerina! – She never truly showed her cards. Her sunset eyes, her enigmatic smile, the way she could twist him around her little finger. Her long, expert fingers. The closeness. But also the keen silence of her hair, which always smelled of wine and roses...

How could he ever love her, even when he laid his head on her still growing breasts after they had made passionate love the first time and wanted - wanted so much - to feel secure?

No! The family. The family. The family! His mission and his responsibility.

_"I am dead," _Nikolia said to himself. _"I am already dead inside. But I will finish what I have to do."_

But still, he couldn't help but think about Katerina. He should've persuaded her to break her engagement, marry him, and help bring the Angelucci family back to life. But six short years had changed him beyond recognition, and he could not bear the thought of seeing her being a target or worse. All paths that he looked to, to be with her, all ended with his responsibility to the family.

Nikolia had no sense of time when a thunderous boom tore through the city, only that the sound pulled him out of a deep trance. Fearing the worse, he scoured the city. Sticking to the roof tops and listening in on police com channels for any reports. There were none. It was like the city went completely quiet.

Have it luck that he found Sebastian... lying in an alley way near the garbage. Nikolia slid down a drain pipe to talk to the man, but then saw that he was bleeding out. Blood pouring from his ears and eyes, and the way he was holding himself told Nikolia that there was some internal damage.

"Sebastian!" he cried out. "What happened?"

"Lizards..." he said, barely above a whisper, "They came... destroying everything...They talked about Katerina... so I confronted them..."

"Save your strength." Nikolia said.

"I don't need it..." Sebastian looked him square in the eyes. "I kept my promise... Nikolia Angelucci... he's all she thinks about... It's kinda funny... You look just like him, Nechayev..."

Sebastian's body slumped and the final amount of air left his body.

"Requiestat en pace, comrade." said Nikolia as he closed the other man's eyes.

Feeling himself slipping further into the death sleep, Nikolia climbed up the side of the building again. It did not take long for him to find the lizards, all he had to do was follow the bodies, chaos, and the low pitch booms.

Something about the Lost Plutos, they were not the most subtle. They wore armor painted in all manner of striking and bold colors. Pinks, blacks and purples being used predominantly in bizarre patterns all over the armor's legs, arms, gauntlets, helmets and shoulder pads. They also have a nasty habit using very dangerous combinations of light and sound designed to stimulate the sensations of both the wielder and the unfortunate victim. With the amount of damage already caused, they could not be far away.

He finally caught up the lizards, only to find that they had Katerina pinned up against the wall. A heavy collar was around her neck, and that was attached to a chain. Bound and gagged, her eyes flashed both rage and defiance. Nikolia's heart stopped - hard to believe, that even in this dangerous turn of events, he still had that spark for her. And seeing her inner fire just fueled it to the point where he could blow blistering hot steam from his nose.

All of her guards were dead, along with anyone who tried to help the Duchess. So Nikolia had to change his fires into the white hot fire, in order to make sure no other innocents would be killed today.

They were all carrying Blaster Sirens, their most lethal weapons. Illegal in both the Empire and the Dominion, these portable cannons can produce a throbbing bass note which is strong enough to burst eyeballs and rupture organs. At different frequencies the weapon can have different effects, either harming individuals with a varying frequency or destroying an entire area with a single pulsing sound.

Nikolia had to think this through. If he even showed himself, they would kill Katerina. He then noticed that the three in the back were standing in a daze. A bit too much to drink perhaps?

He switched to his throwing knives. Silent, deadly, effective, and it was his best at a distance. He said a silent pray to Ardacril, and then threw three blades at once with the young assassin close behind it. As they made contact, Nikolia yelled:

"Katerina! Run!"

Nikolia's hidden blade made contact with the other lizards trigger arm, ripping and tearing away at the muscles and tendons until the lizard cried out in utter pain. Nikolia grabbed his gun, and set it on the lightest feature. Even with that, the blast sent him and the two lizards flying back. Nikolia's jaw was clenched, teeth rattling, head killing, and he felt like throwing up his own organs, but he knew if he did not finish them off then they would go after Katerina and kill any one who stood in their way.

The lizard with the wounded arm grabbed Nikolia by the hood and yanked him up. He could barely breathe as it was, and tension from the lizard was no help.

"You were considered to be a nightmare in living form. You killed our boss and our entire organization... but that was a lifetime ago. I'll make sure to take care of your little whore while you die." Nikolia gurgled some unintelligible statement. "What?"

"I got your gun."

With that, he blew a hole in the lizard that was six inches in diameter.

Standing on already shaky legs, Nikolia did his best to get over to the last living lizard who was crawling for his own Blast Siren. He stepped on the lizard's arm and kicked the blaster away.

"They're all dead," Nikolia said. His eyes looked like those of the devil, and he growled as he spoke. "They are dead, and it is all your fault!" he shoved the end of the barrel into the lizard's right eye; so deep that it drew blood around the end.

"Please..." he began to squirm and beg. "Don't... kill... me..."

Despite all of this lizard's sins, and every instinct within Nikolia crying out to kill this pathetic lizard. He knew if he did, then that fire he has for Katerina would go out forever.

He started to tremble, but he removed the gun and got off of the lizard. He was biting his lower lip so hard that it drew blood and tears began to flow down his face.

"If I shoot him now…"he thought."Then I'll lose her... Katerina."

He got off the lizard. Even though his ears were ringing up a storm, he could still here police vehicles moving in.

"You're not going to kill me?" the lizard asked.

Nikolia didn't answer, just kept walking; using the gun as a makeshift crutch.

"You're way too trusting." said the lizard. "I could shoot you in the back."

Nikolia looked back with those same cold, demonic eyes. "You forgot. I still have the finger on the trigger."

"So just kill me!"

"Says the creature who was just begging me to spare it!" snapped Nikolia. "I ain't gonna kill yah."

A spot light from a police helicopter shined down on the wounded lizard, and an army of Enforcers surrounded him. "But that doesn't mean I have to save yah."

With that, he disappeared into the crowd of Enforcers. Going on the search for Katerina.

He eventually found her outside a makeshift clinic some doctors set up. All Nikolia had to do was look her dead in the eyes, and he collapsed.

He dreamed that all around him was burning. Minnechaug, Natchaug. Timrod. Thundera. All set a flame. Nikolia ran into the heat of it, hearing screams of the people who lived within, but the souls of the live he took came up from the ground and slowed him down.

He first saw Viktor. He turned, smiled at Nikolia, and the turned to ash right in front of him.

Then he saw Sergia, he smiled and flashed him the middle finger, but even he was engulfed in flames and dissolved into powder.

Sebastian bowed before him and said, "I kept my promise," before he turned to dust as well.

Then finally his very father, who mouthed, "Why couldn't you save us?"

The whole landscape turned into an inferno and exploded. Soon Nikolia was kneeling in a field of ash, cursing over his failures. But a firm hand on his shoulder dragged him to his feet.

"You are not alone, Nikki," his uncle Cortez said. "We are in this fight with you."

Looking around, Nikolia saw everyone. Cortez. His army. Lion-O. Cheetara. Pumyra. His mother. Feodora. The branch families. Jorma. WilyKit. WilyKat. Panthro. And finally Katerina.

"Pain and guilt can't be taken away with the wave of a magic wand. They're the things we carry with us, the things that make us who we are. If we lose them, we lose ourselves." said Cortez. "But that never means we have to bear it alone."

The dream dissolved and his eyelids flickered open. They bestowed a view of an ample but elderly cleavage descending towards him, the chemise the woman was wearing parting like a fissure.

Nikolia sat up rapidly on a cot he had been lying on. His wounds were properly dressed now, and the pain was... "YAOUCH!" …still there.

As his eyes focused, they took in a small room with walls of rough brownstone. Linen curtains were drawn across the window, and in a corner sat several medical machines for the three other patients he was sharing the room with.

A middle-aged woman, who looked like a doctor, knelt beside him, came within the frame of his vision. Her face was kindly as she tended to his wounds, rearranging and replacing the bandages.

It was still painful! Nikolia had to stifle the urge to scream out again.

"Calmatevi," said the woman. "The pain will end soon."

"Where's the Duchessa? Where's Katerina?"

"Safe. Resting. Divines know she deserves it. She was bleeding around the neck from those chains. What did they do to her?"

The woman put down the bowl of water she was holding and stood.

"Where am I?"

"Still in Minnechaug, my dear. In my clinic if you want to be more specific. Duchessa de'Francisco, well Amarante now, found you fainted in the road, so she brought you here. Don't worry, she paid me well to look after you and a few more to tell me to keep you under discretion."

"Did she leave me any messages?"

"Oh, yes. Your uncle came to collect her, and brought her to Natchaug. She is also giving you a second chance."

"I see," he sighed.

"Also, Tygra is at the Black Pyramid."

Nikolia's body tensed up, causing his wounds to ache and throb, but it is amazing how much of an anesthetic rage could truly be.

"I see," he tried to get up. "I must get up. I must get going!"

"All in good time," replied his doctor. "The Duchessa left you a new suit of clothes. Put them on when you are ready."

Nikolia stood, and as he did so his head swam; but he shook himself to clear it. Then he donned the clothes Katerina left him. - new linen, dark grey dress coat jacket with a red lining. Strong, soft gloves and boots that still extended past his knees. And a thicker red sash with the insignia of his family as a buckle. He dressed himself, fighting the pain the effort caused him.

When he was done, the doctor led him out of the room and onto the main street.

"Dottoressa..."

"Leslie," she said. "But just call me Fuuko. Everyone does."

"Can you give my family one last message?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Nikolia put his hood up and said, "The tiger will die!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Well, you guys already know what is coming next. But I have an open challenge for you guys._

_What did you think of the Trials od Lion-O: Part 1 & 2?_

_Send me a PM and express your opinions._

_Love to hear what you have to say._

_Later_


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by me.**

**Edited by Fuuko no Miko.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Nikolia arrived at the scene to find a piched battle going on right in front of him, as a sandstorm grew around them. In the midst Tygra was taking a stand, dodging lizard fire and hacking down any foe who came at him. And suddenly Nikolia himself had to fight a Thunderian soldiers. With the their red tiger insignia crisscrossed with yellow chains. They cut and slashed at each other with their swords until finally Nikolia was able to split the man's right shoulder down to the crest, and he fell, without a cry, to be finished off other White Tigers.<p>

After standing on a small pile of bodies, Nikolia noticed that Tygra had managed to not only stop the Storm Charger, but was fighting against Mumm-ra now. With any luck, they would kill each other. But then he saw that they weren't fighting, they were talking.

Nikolia pulled several knived out of the secret pouches he had and threw them into Mumm-ra's back. Hitting every single vital area that the deamon had. It was dead before Nikolia pulled out his hatchet. At last he stood face-to-face with his deadly foe. Tygra's face was streaked with blood and dust, and strained with exertion, but when he saw Nikolia his expression took on a new determination.

"Well, well, well," Tygra said as Mumm-ra's knife ridden corpse landed on the ground. "My little brother's pet human. Come to ruin my fun again?"

"I was chosen for this mission because killing is an art. I am a Master." a blade retracted itself back into his sleeve. "And you are my medium."

Suddenly, five other White Tigers, led by Bengali, came to back up their commander. Tygra would lecture him later about leaving his position.

"Lay down your weapons and surrender, assassin. You are surrounded and outnumbered!" shouted Bengali, stepping forward.

Before he could utter another word, Nikolia had sprung from his stance, energy returning to his weary limbs. Bengali had no time to react, not expecting his opponent to be so bold in the face of such overwhelming odds. Nikolia's tomahawk arm circled in a blur, the blade whistling as it sliced through the air - Bengali tried in vain to raise his sword to parry, but Nikolia's movement was simply too quick. The assassin's tomahawk hit its mark with unfaltering accuracy, slicing into the white tigers exposed neck - a plume of blood following its impact.

The three remaining guards stood motionless - astonished at the speed of the human, and idiotic in the face of such a skilled foe. This delay was their death. Nikolia's tomahawk had barely finished its first lethal arc as he raised his left hand, the mechanism of his hidden-blade clicking as the lethal spike revealed itself from his sleeve.

It pierced the second soldier guard between the eyes before he could even twitch a muscle in defense.

The third soldier acted on fear and tried to attack from behind, using his rifle like a club. Nikolia parried, turned on his heel, and wrestled the gun from the soldiers grasp. All Nikolia had to do was smirk, and the two remaining soldiers fled.

"Bravo. What an epic display," Tygra clapped, "A pity that your father could not live to see it," Nikolia stood where he was. The hidden knife went back into his sleeve, and the tomahawk fell to the ground. "As for your little sister, well, once I've dealt with you, I promise I'll give her my full attention."

Nikolia closed his eyes and the world around him slowed to a halt.

_"Ardacril, Lord of Hunters, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift."_

Nikolia opened his eyes, seeing a dark tunnel with him on one side and Tygra on the other._ "And should the worst come to pass, please, grant me forgiveness."_

Nikolia turned a dial on his wrist mounted device, stuck out his arm, aimed, and then fired. A simple gun was masked over the louder explosion of Mumm-ra's temple being destroyed. Tygra was dead before he knew it as his body fell to the ground.

"Requiescat in pace,..._ murderer_."Nikolia whispered into Tygra's ears as he closed his eyes. He then picked up Tygra's rifle, shot Mumm-ra until he was a heap of red paste, and laid it back in Tygra's possession. No one needed to know what could have happened here today, and what he had to do to prevent it.

* * *

><p>"... Nikolia. Are you even paying attention?"<p>

Nikolia snapped from his daydreaming. It was the afternoon when the little walled town of Natchaug, dominated by his uncle's rocca, appeared on its hill on the horizon. They had made better time than he had expected and had now eased their pace to spare the animals.

"Yes," Nikolia replied. "I was just thinking on how much more work I have to do." He yawned. "Perhaps it will soon be finished."

"Would that be so bad?" his uncle, Cortez, asked.

Nikolia was about to reply when he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion - cannon fire, from the direction of Natchaug. He drew his weapon, rising in his saddle to scan the ramparts.

"Don't worry," said Cortez, laughing heartily. "It's only exercises. We've upgraded the arsenal here and installed new cannons all along the battlements. We have training sessions daily."

"As long as they aren't aiming at us."

"Don't worry," said Cortez again. "It is true that the greens still need to get their eye in, but they have enough sense not to fire at their boss!"

A short while later they were riding through the open principal gate of the town and up the broad main thoroughfare, which led to the citadel. As they did so, crowds gathered to line the street, looking at Nikolia with a mixture or respect, admiration, and affection.

"Welcome back, Nikolia!" one woman called.

"Grazie, Madonna." Nikolia smiled back, inclining his head slightly.

"Three cheers for Nikolia!" a child's voice rang out.

"Buon giorno, fratellino," Nikolia said to him. Turning to Cortez, he added, "It's weird to be home."

"Weird how?"

"Weird in the good way, but I can't shake the feeling that it might soon turn into a kill zone."

"That feeling will pass soon enough. Just enjoy yourself. They're more pleased to see you than me," said Cortez, but he was smiling as he spoke, and in fact much of the cheering, especially from the older townsmen, was for him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the old family seat again," said Nikolia. "It's been a while."

"It has indeed, and there are a couple of people there who'll be looking forward to seeing you."

Nikolia then noticed several ThunderCat and Cleric guards roaming around the city. "Who?"

"Can't guess? You can't be that preoccupied with your duties to the Empire."

"Of course - you mean my mother and Feodora! How are they?"

"Well. Your sister was very unhappy when her husband died, but time heals most wounds, and I think she's much better now. In fact, there she is."

They had ridden into the courtyard of Cortez's fortified residence now, and as they dismounted Nikolia's sister, Feodora, appeared at the top of the marble staircase that led up to the main entrance, flew down it, and into her brother's arms.

"Brother!" she cried, hugging him. "Your return home is the best birthday present I could have wished for!"

"Feodora, my dearest," said Nikolia, holding her close. "It is good to be back. How is mom?"

"Well, thanks be to the Divines. She's dying to see you - we've been on tenter-hooks ever since the news reached us that you were returning. And your fame goes before you!"

"Let's go in," said Cortez.

"There's someone else who'll be glad to see you," continue Feodora, taking his arm and escorting him up the staircase. "The Duchess of Minnechaug."

"Katerina? Here?" Nikolia tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"We did not know when exactly you would arrive. She and Mother are with abbess, but they will be here by sunset."

"Business as usual," said Cortez, knowingly. "I am calling a meeting later here tonight. Lion-O, I know, is especially keen to talk to you."

"Is it true, then?" asked Feodora intently. "Is the tiger truly dead?"

Nikolia's grey eyes hardened. "I will explain everything at the meeting this evening," he told her.

"Very well," replied Feodora, but her own eyes were troubled as she took her leave.

"And please give my greetings to the duchess when she returns," Nikolia called after her. "I will see her, and Mother, this evening. First I have business to attend to with Cortez that will not wait."

Once they were alone, Cortez's tone became serious. "You must prepare well for tonight, Nikolia. Lion-O will be here by sunset and I know he has many questions for you. We will discuss matters now, and then I advise you take some time off. Settle down for a bit. It won't hurt you to get to know the town again a little."

After a session of deep conversation with Cortez in his study, Nikolia made his way back into Natchaug. The questions of Tygra's death hung heavily over him, and he sought distraction from it. Cortez had suggested he visit his tailor to order some new clothes to replace his travel-stained ones, and first he made his way to the man's shop, where he found him sitting cross-legged on his workbench, sewing a brocade cloak of rich emerald green.

Nikolia liked the tailor, a good-natured fellow a little older than Nikolia was himself. The tailor greeted him warmly.

"To what do I owe the honor?" he asked.

"I think I'm long over-due for some new clothes," said Nikolia a little ruefully. "Tell me what do you think? Be honest!"

"Even if it was not my job to sell you clothes, signore, I would have to advise you that a new suit would do you some good."

"I thought as much. Very well!"

"I'll measure you now. Then you can pick out the clothes you'd like."

Nikolia submitted himself to the tailor's ministrations and choose a discreet dark-green velvet coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, with a matching shirt underneath.

"Can it be ready by tonight?"

The tailor smiled. "Do not insult me, signore. It can be ready in three hours."

"Very well," replied Nikolia, hoping that the meeting would not have a dress code.

He was making his way across the main square of the town when he noticed an attractive woman who was struggling with an unwieldy box of red and yellow plates - clearly too heavy to lift. At that time of day there were few people around, and Nikolia had always found it difficult to turn a cold shoulder.

"Can I lend you a hand?" he asked, coming up to her

She smiled at him. "Yes, you're just the man I need. My craftsman was supposed to pick these up for me but his wife is in labor so he had to go to her and as I was passing this way in any case I said I'd fetch them - but after lift two or three, this last box is far too heavy. Do you think you could-?"

"Of course." Nikolia stooped and hefted the box up. "So many platters! You must be well off."

"I'm better now that I've run into you."

There was no doubt that she was flirting with him. "You could have asked your husband to fetch them for you - or one of your other servants," he said.

"I only have one other servant and she isn't half as strong as I am," replied the woman. "And as for a husband - I have none."

"I see."

"I ordered these plates for Feodora Angelucci's birthday." the woman looked at him.

"That sounds like fun."

"It will be. I already ordered twelve cases of flowers for the occasion."

"Wow."

She paused. "In fact, if you'd like to help me out some more, I am rather looking for someone with a touch of class to escort me to it."

"What makes you think I have class?"

She was bolder now. "Look at you! No one in this town walks with greater bearing than you, sir. I'm sure Feodora's brother, Nikolia himself, would be impressed."

Nikolia smiled. "You know how to flatter a person. But what do you know of this Nikolia?"

"Katerina - who is a particular friend of mine - thinks the world of him. But he rarely visits her, and from what I have heard, he has been rather distant."

He decided it was time to come clean. "It is true - I have been... distant."

The woman gasped. "Oh no! You are Nikolia? I don't believe it. Feodora did say you were expected back. The party was supposed to be a surprise for her. Promise you won't say a word."

"You'd better tell me who you are now."

"Oh, of course. I am Ashlee Molinaro. Now promise!"

"What will you do to keep me quiet?"

She looked back at him archly. "Oh, I am sure I can think of several things."

"I'm curious to hear what they are." They had reached the door of Ashlee's house by this time. Ashlee's elderly housekeeper opened it to them and Nikolia placed the box of plates on a stone bench in the courtyard. He faced Ashlee and smiled..

"Now are you gonna tell me?"

"Later."

"Why not now?"

"Signore, I assure you it will be worth the wait."

Nikolia took his leave and, seeing that the day was drawing in, directed his walk back to the citadel. As he was approaching the stables, he noticed a child - a little girl - wandering down the middle of the street, apparently alone. He was about to speak to her when he was interrupted by the sound of frantic shouting and the thunder of hooves. Quicker than thought, he snatched up the child and moved her to the shelter of a doorway. Around the corner a powerful warhorse came at a gallop, fully harnessed but without a rider. In less than hot pursuit, and on foot, came Cortez's stable-master, an elderly man named Federico, whom Nikolia recognized.

"Torna qui, maledetto cavallo!" yelled Federico helplessly after the disappearing horse. Seeing Nikolia, he said, "Can you help me, please sir? It is your uncle's favorite. I was just about to unsaddle and groom him - something must have scared him - he's highly stung as it is."

"Don't worry, comrade - I'll try and get him back for you."

"Thank you - thank you." Federico mopped his brow. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Don't worry. Just stay here and keep an eye on this child - I think she's lost."

"Surely."

Nikolia raced off after the horse, which he found without difficulty. It had calmed down and was even grazing some hay that was loaded onto a parked truck. It balked slightly when Nikolia approached, but then recognized him and did not run. He laid a comforting hand on its neck and patted it reassuringly before taking its bridle and leading it gently back the way they had come.

On the way, he had the opportunity to do another good deed. He encountered a young woman, frantic with anxiety, who turned out to be the mother of the lost child. Nikolia explained what had happened, taking care to tone down the degree of danger the little girl had actually been in. Once he had told her where the girl was, she ran a head of him, calling out her child's name:

"Sofia! Sofia!"

And Nikolia heard the answering cry.

"Momma!"

Minutes later he had rejoined the little group and handed the reins over to Federico, who, thanking him again, begged him not to say anything to Cortez. Nikolia promised not to, and Federico led the har back to the stables.

The mother was still waiting with her daughter. Nikolia turned to them with a smile.

"She wants to say thank-you," said the mother.

"Thank you," said Sofia dutifully, looking up at him with a mixture of awe and trepidation.

"Stay with your mother next time," said Nikolia kindly. "Don't leave her alone, capisci?"

The little girl nodded mutely.

"We'd be lost without you and your family to watch over us, signore." said the mother.

"We do what we can," Nikolia said, but his thoughts were troubled as he entered the citadel. Even though he was pretty sure he could stand his ground, he was not looking forward to his encounter with Lion-O and Cheetara.

* * *

><p>There was still enough before the meeting, and to avoid brooding on the course it might take, but also from natural curiosity, Nikolia first climbed the ramparts to have a closer look at the new cannons' Cortez had installed and was so proud of. There were several of them, each with a pile of shells neatly stacked be their platforms, all cased in beautiful bronze.<p>

Nikolia approached a group of gunners clustered around one of the guns.

"Handsome beasts," he said, running a hand over the elaborately chased decoration around the barrel.

"Indeed they are, Lord Nikolia," said the leader of the group, a rough-hewn master-sergeant whom Nikolia remembered from his first visit to Minnechaug as a young boy.

"I heard you practicing earlier. May I try firing one of these?"

"You could, but we were firing smaller cannons earlier. These big guns are brand new. We don't seem to have got the trick of loading them yet and our engineer who's supposed to be installing them seems to have taken off."

"Have you got people looking for him?"

"Indeed we have, sir, but no luck so far."

"I'll have a look around, too - after all, these things aren't here for decoration and you never know how soon we'll need them.

Nikolia set off, continuing his rounds of the ramparts. He had not gone more than another twenty or thirty yards when he heard a loud grunting from a wooden shed on the top of one of the towers. Near it, outside, lay boxes of tools. As he approached, the grunts resolved themselves into snores.

It was dark and hot inside the shed and smelled appallingly of stale whiskey. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, Nikolia quickly made out a large man in his none-too-clean dressings spread-eagled on a pile of straw. He gave the man a gentle kick, but its only effect was for the man to splutter, half awake, and then turn over with his face to the wall.

"Salve, Messere," Nikolia said, jostling the man again, less gently this time, with the toe in his boot.

This time the man twisted his head around to look at him and opened one eye. "What do you want, friend?"

"We need you to fix the cannons on the battlements."

"Not today, chum. First thing..."

"Are you too drunk to do your job? I don't think General Cortez would be very happy if he got wind of that."

"No more work today."

"But it's not that late. Do you know what time it is?"

"No. Don't care, either. I fix cannons, not clocks."

Nikolia had squatted down to speak to the man, who in turn had pulled himself into a sitting position and was treating Nikolia to a gale of his breath, pungent with garlic and cheap Johnnie Walker, as he belched luxuriously. Nikolia drew himself to his feet.

"We need those cannons ready to be fired, and we need them ready now," he said. "Do you want me to find someone else who's more capable than you?"

The engineer scrambled to his feet. "Not so fast, friend - no other man's going to lay hands on my guns." He leaned on Nikolia as he got his breath back. "You don't know what it's like - some of these soldiers, they got no respect for artillery. They expect a gun to work like magic, just like that! No sense of coaxing a good performance out of 'em."

"Can we talk as we walk?" said Nikolia, turning away from the rancid breath. "Time isn't standing still, you know."

"Mind you," the engineer continued, "These things we've got here, and I mean they're in a class of their own - nothing but the best for General Cortez - but they are still pretty simple. We call them Tremors for a reason.

They have a one hundred thirty-two millimeter caliber gun, capable of firing a thirty-eight kilogram shell over fifteen kilometers at a velocity of eight hundred fourteen miles per hour. So a shell fired to the weapon's maximum range would take nineteen seconds to reach its point of impact."

"Uh huh," Nikolia sighed. He would be more interested if the man did not smell so bad.

"The cannon itself is extremely reliable and consistent. It uses its standard five powder charges, but this can be increased with the addition of charges six and seven. This will increase the range of the weapon at the risk of the extra wear and tear on the barrel of the gun itself. Firing higher charged shots produces considerable strain and erosion on the barrel and the firing chamber, so that the weapon's breach seal fails, dramatically decreasing the gun's range and muzzle velocity and increasing the risk of a misfire."

"Oh, really,"

"Because of this, the use of higher charge shells must be authorized by high command and the firing is recorded on each gun. No gun may fire more than twenty overcharged rounds." The engineer continued. "The Tremors can also fire different types of shells as the situation requires, including smoke shells, incendiary shells, illumination shells and diamantine-tipped armor-penetrating shells. This is the future, chum."

By now they were approaching the group around the cannon.

"You can call off the hunt," said Nikolia cheerfully. "Here he is."

The master-sergeant eyed the engineer narrowly. "Up to it, is he?"

"I may be a little the worse for wear," retorted the engineer, "but I am a reasonable man. In these times, encouraging the sleeping warrior in my gut is the only way to stay alive. Therefore, it is my job to drink." He pushed the sergeant aside. "Let me see what we've got here..."

"He does realize that the war is over, right?" said one soldier.

"I'll be shocked if he knows his own name." said Nikolia.

After examining the cannon for a few moments, however, he rounded on the soldiers. "What have you been doing? You've been tampering with them, haven't you? Thank the Divines you didn't fire one - you could have gotten us all killed. They are not ready yet. You have to give the bores a good, thorough, cleaning first."

"Perhaps with you around we won't need the cannons after all," the sergeant told him. "We'll just get you to breathe on your enemy!"

But the engineer was busy with a cleaning rod and several wads of coarse, oily cotton. When he had finished, he stood up, easing his back.

"There, that's done it," he said. Turning to Nikolia, he went on, "Just get these fellows to load her - that is something they can do, though Divines knows it took 'em long enough to learn - and you can have a go. Look, over there on the hill." a soldier handed Nikolia a pair of birnoculars and pointed to the hills in the distance, "We set some targets up there on a level with this gun. Start by aiming at something on the same level; that way, if the cannon explodes, at least it won't take your head off with it."

"Reassuring enough," said Nikolia.

"Just try it, Messere. Here is the cord."

Nikolia gave a quick jerk or the rip-cord. For a slight second, nothing happened, he then sprang back as the cannon bucked and roared. Looking across to the targets, could see that his shell had shattered several of them.

"Well done," said the engineer. "Perfecto! At least one person here apart from me knows how to shoot."

Nikolia had the men reload and fired again. But this time he missed.

"Can't win 'em all," said the engineer. "But come back tomorrow. We'll be practicing again then and it'll give you a chance to get your eye in."

"I will," said Nikolia.

* * *

><p>When Nikolia entered the great hall of Cortez's citadel, the shadows of the evening were already gathering, and servants were beginning to replace burnt out lightbulbs to dispel the gloom. The gloom accorded with Nikolia's increasingly somber mood as the hour of the meeting approached.<p>

So wrapped up in his own thoughts was he that he did not notice the person hovering by the massive fireplace, her slight but caryatids that flanked the chimney, and was so startled when the woman approached him, touching his arm. Immediately he recognized her, and his features softened into an expression of pure pleasure.

"Buona sera, Nikolia," she said - her, a little shyly, he thought.

"Buona sera, Katerina," he replied, bowing to the Duchess of Minnechaug. Her long locks were pilled into a pony tail held up by a strip of stiff cloth dyed vermilion floating behind her, the ends of her hair curled into ringlets. Her fair face had minimal make-up, just a dash of pink lipstick, eye shadow and mascara. Her dress was causing a stir as well. It was definitely a Nikolia first. She wore a silk black furisode, with large white and red patterns of flowers woven across its fabric. The bottom part had been cut into strips to fall over her full black silk skirt she wore under the lovely kimono. A silver obi was tied at her waist, the knot made in the front to signify her wedded status. What was more shocking was that she wore a katana at her waist.

"Feodora told me you were here, and I have been looking forward to seeing you. But -" he hesitated. "- Minnechaug is far from Thundera, and-"

"You don't need to come up with excuses," she said with a trace of her former sharpness, though he could see by her smile that she was not entirely serious, and, for himself, he knew that he was still drawn to this fiercely independent and dangerous woman.

"I am always willing to be of service to you, Madonna - in any way I can." He meant it.

"Some ways are harder than others," she countered, and now there was tough note in her voice.

"What is it?"

"It is not a simple matter," continued Katerina Amarante, "I come in search for closure."

"Explain."

"The empire has relied on Minnechaug ever since the founding days. Whether it be man power, science, or technology. We might be a small province, but we hold most of the cards. With Claudus and Tygra dead, I want to make sure Lion-O does not forget who is friends are."

"And you desire my help?"

"I already know my presence in congress is small, but your connection with Lion-O would be a great asset to my cause."

"This is something I have to discuss with Cortez."

"He will not refuse me."

"And nor will I."

"By helping me, you will not just be doing me a favor. You will be taking a stand against anything that could topple the empire."

As they spoke, Cortez appeared. "Nikolia, Duchessa, we are gathered and awaiting you," he said, his face unusually serious.

"We will talk more of this," Nikolia told her. "I am bidden to a meeting that my uncle has called. I am expected to explain myself, I think. But afterward - let us arrange to see each other afterward."

"The meeting concerns me, as well," said Katerina. "Shall we go in?"

Acting as the gentleman, Nikolia stuck out his arm to escort her in. Their former intimacy was some way in the past, though neither of them had forgotten it, and when she touched his arm, both - Nikolia thought - had felt the chemistry once more.

The room was very familiar to Nikolia. There, on the new-exposed inner wall, the pages of Magna Leges were arranged were arranged in order. The desk, usually littered with maps, was cleared and around it, on severe straight-backed chairs of dark wood, sat those of the different assassin families who had gathered at Natchaug, together with those of the Angelucci family who were privy to its cause.

Cortez sat behind his desk, and at one end sat a sober, dark suited lion, still young-looking, though his mane was growing thicker and fuller, who had become one of Nikolia's closest associates, but also one of his most unremitting critics - Emperor Lion-O. Next to him was Empress Cheetara, appearing more radiant than usual, and their escort Pumyra.

They nodded guardedly at each other as Nikolia went over to greet Feodora and his mother, Diana Angelucci, matriarch of the family since their father's death. Diana hugged her only surviving son hard, as if life depended on it, and looked at him with shining eyes as he broke free and took a seat near Katerina and opposite Lion-O, who rose and looked questioningly at him. Clearly there was going to be no polite prologue to the matter at hand.

"First, perhaps, I should be owed an explanation," began Lion-O. "I was not present in the Black Pyramid when Tygra died and from the information gathered, I can not truly analyze what happened there. Cortez has given us his account, but yours alone can be the full one."

Nikolia rose in his turn and spoke simply and directly. "When I arrived at the Black Pyramid, the battle had already begun and Tygra had ordered a rocket salvo on the pyramid. Tygra was engaged with Mumm-ra's Storm Charger. He crippled it and killed most of the crew."

"What then?" prompted Cheetara, as the others watched in silence.

"Mumm-ra appeared. Tygra... he tried to strike a deal with Mumm-ra. If he and his White Tigers fought for the Dominion, Mumm-ra would give him the crown, the sword, and someone else." Nikolia looked at Cheetara, then went back to his story. "I killed Mumm-ra before the deal could be sealed. I also killed Tygra, Bengali, and two more soldiers. Finally, I made it look like Tygra killed Mumm-ra, and that he got killed by an enemy sniper. That is what truly happened."

"Unbelievable..." Feodora whispered.

"To think that my own brother..." Lion-O was in disbelief, while Cheetara let out a content sigh.

"What cannot be earned, can be taken away," said Nikolia. "With that mind set, he was more then willing to sell his soul to the devil. I am not here to debate the past. I firmly stand behind my decision. Now we should discuss the future. What we are to do."

"And that would be?" Cortez asked.

"Knowing the difference between friend and foe." Katerina stood as Nikolia took his seat. "Emperor Lion-O, your father had belittled and ridiculed my species since the day of founding. When the war broke out, you helped rebuild and when the empire need tech and soldiers we gave them to you."

"What is your point?" asked Lion-O.

"I want to make sure that the humans who fought and died are remembered for their service," she said bluntly. "Also, I want to make sure you do not turn on us like the Emperors of the past have."

"Well you can be glad I am not those Emperors," said Lion-O.

Katerina sat back down, her business was done. Katerina's eyes met Nikolia's. Did he imagine it, or was there a flicker of old lust there? He shrugged inwardly. Perhaps he had just imagined it.

* * *

><p>Nikolia ate lightly - just pollo ripieno with roast vegetables; and he drank his Chianti cut half-and-half with water. There was very little conversation at dinner, even among the different families. Nikolia answered his mother's string of questions politely but laconically. After all the tension that had mounted in anticipation of the meeting, all of which had now melted away, he was very tired.<p>

He had barely had a chance to rest since leaving Thundera, and it looked now as if it would be a long time still before he could realize a long-cherished ambition of settling down in Natchaug, just reading and walking in the surrounding gentle hills.

As soon as he decently could, he made his excuses to the company and set off for his bedroom, a large, quiet, dimly lit space on one of the upper floors, with a view across the country side rather than the town.

Once he had reached it and dismissed the servant, he let go of his steeliness that had supported him throughout the day, and his very body slumped, his shoulders sagged, and his walk eased. His movements were slow and deliberate.

He then heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" said Nikolia.

It was a servant, a young one at that. She must have been hired on recently. "I brought some late night food and drink…compliments of Lady Amarante."

"Who sent you?" Nikolia asked bluntly.

"Huh? I... um..."

Just the fact that this servant was stumbling made Nikolia believe that foul play might be afoot. "Be gone!" he ordered, and slumped into a waiting chair. "I'm not thirsty or hungry!"

He looked at his hands, seeing that they were worn and raw with calluses. The hair on the back of his neck stood, he knew he was no longer alone.

"You fear poison because you have poisoned others." A demonic, yet familiar voice said. "Do you see, Nikolia?"

Over in the corner sat Tygra, still dirty and battle-hardened from the day Nikolia shot him. The bullet hole could clearly be seen on his forehead.

"Appearing right here and now, don't you think that is a bit much?" said Nikolia calmly. "What if someone is to walk in?"

"If you can see me, hear me, and respond to me, then that just means your insanity is finally catching up to you."

Outside, the servant had her ear firmly pressed against the door. She was eating and drinking Nikolia's meal, thus proving his suspicion wrong. _"Who is he talking to?"_ She thought.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Nikolia barked from the other side. "Leave me alone. Begone!"

"Y-YES SIR!" With that the servant ran off. Almost dropping the platter while doing so.

Nikolia reclined in his chair, and let out a deep sigh. "International unification is a prerequisite to the construction of a utopia. Having two kings will lead to chaos. Your death was necessary."

"So the ends justify the means," Tygra said. "If that is what you run on, why did you not let Lion-O kill me?"

"Because history would have looked at it in the wrong way. Two brothers fighting against each other, for a title or a woman... I turned you into a legend, Tygra. If anything, you should be thanking me."

"Well... at least Cheetara's happy."

"Do you know she's pregnant?"

"Oh, really? How can you tell?"

"Mere observation. For an ageless cheetah of perfect physique, she has put on a pound or two. Then there were the two or three darker hairs, her_ interesting _choice of a meal, and the fact she was practically glowing."

"My best to both of them." Tygra said. "Sorry if I don't sound happy that they are bringing a child that might be as horny as they are."

"Quite honestly, I'm amazed they aren't on six or seven by now. And then there is Pumyra..."

"Don't tell me she is also pregnant."

"No," said Nikolia. "Feodora taught her a technique to make sure that never happens. But still... gods…I think the fact that Cheetara also likes her, has made it worse."

"So what are they gonna call the little rugrat?"

"Haven't a clue. My best guess if it is a girl, Idith,"

"After mom."

"And if it is a boy, divines help us both... maybe Tygrus."

"After me. Why?"

"Lion-O still thinks of you as a good man and a brother. Let him believe in that rather than the truth." Nikolia smiled, and then began to chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"I hate you for what you did to my father and Katerina, and took great pleasure in killing you, Tygra." Nikolia settled down, and brought on a very cold facade. "But what about now? You're the only one I can honestly speak to."

Nikolia put his hood up over his head so it blocked half of his face. "We need to take care of each other because we're both crazy."

He moved across the room to where the servant had already drawn him a bath.

"I'm going to take a bath. I expect you to be gone before I'm done," turning around, he noticed that no one was there. "Huh, so that's what that feels."

He approached it, tugging at his boots and taking off his clothes as he did so, and, naked, stood for a moment, his clothes bundled in his hands, before a full-length mirror on a stand near the porcelain tub. He looked at his reflection with weary eyes. Where had two long decades gone? He straightened. He was older, stronger even, certainly wiser; but he could not ignore the profound fatigue he felt, or the scars from his past, and the bolts holding his arms in place.

He threw his clothes onto the bed. Under it, in a locked elm chest, were the secret weapons he had fashioned for himself. He would check them over first thing in the morning, after early morning training. The original hidden-blade never left him except when he was naked, and then it was always within arm's reach. He wore it always; it had become part of his body.

Sighing with relief, Nikolia slipped into the bath. Immersed to his neck in the hot water, breathing in the gently scented steam, he closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath of relief. Peace at last. And he had better make the most of the unknown time he had of it.

He had dozed off and begun to dream when the softest of noises, the door opening and closing behind it, causing him to wake, instantly alert, like an animal. Silently his hand sought the blade and with a practiced movement he attached it to his wrist. Then, in one fluid movement he turned to the bathroom door and stood upright in the tub, poised for action and looking in the direction of the door.

"Well," said Katerina, grinning as she had Nikolia's blade mere centimeters from her neck, "You certainly haven't lost any inches with the years."

"You have the advantage, Duchesse." Nikolia smiled. "You are fully dressed."

"I expect we could arrange something to change that. But I am waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to say that you don't really need to see for yourself. For you to say that you are sure, even without seeing my naked body that Nature has been as kind to me, if not kinder, as she has been to you." Her grin broadened at Nikolia's confusion. "But I remember you were never as good at paying compliments as you were at ridding the world of evil."

"Come here!"

He drew her to him, pulling at the furisode of her skirt as her fingers flew first at the blade, detaching it, and then at the laces of her kimono. Seconds later he had lifted her into the bath with him, their lips glued to each other and their naked limbs entwined.

* * *

><p>They did not linger in the bath long, but soon got out, drying one another on the rough linen towels the servant had left. Katerina had brought a vial of scented massage oil with her and drew it from a pocket of her dress.<p>

"Now, lie on the bed," she said. "I want to make sure you are good and ready for me."

"Clearly you can see that I am."

"Indulge me. Indulge yourself."

Nikolia smiled. This was better than sleep. Sleep could wait. Sleep, Nikolia would soon find, was obligated to wait three to four hours.

A shameless moan drowned the both of them—the sound of Katerina accepting his descent into madness.

He began to press her back against the bed, pulling his hand away from her face so he could slide them both just under her thighs. Effortlessly, he lifted her up—which caused her to throw her arms around his neck in response—and set her on the bed, her bottom perched on the very edge, Nikolia nestled comfortably between her legs.

But even after he had placed her safely where he wanted, she didn't let go of him just yet. She held him close as they never once broke the kiss, pulling him deeper into her, not caring about her responsibilities or anyone else.

Nikolia ran his hands back up her thighs and left them around her waist. He pushed into her, forcing her onto her back so that he arched over her like a great dark mass.

At last, the kiss was broken, leaving Katerina gasping for breath as she felt her assassin lavish her neck instead. She tipped her chin up so there was little part of her throat unexposed to his advances, and he hummed against her with contentment.

Meanwhile, his hands had grown restless again, and began to wander up her waist, teasing more silky flesh to his desires. His hands were warm against her heated skin, his fingertips teasing delicate parts of her as he drew nearer her chest.

As he began tracing the edge of her breasts, it dawned on Katerina that things were going to become very serious, very fast. She had not been this physically intimate with a man in far too long, and she realized every desire to resist him had fled her. Nikolia felt her begin to squirm beneath him as he teased her relentlessly, and he laughed against her throat before finally giving her what she wanted.

Katerina suppressed another breathy moan when his hands slipped under her to seek out that glorious, soft flesh. The warmth of his palms caused a voracious heat to pool between her thighs. She pulled her legs around his waist impulsively and Nikolia groaned, a low rumble in his chest comprised of deep male satisfaction.

He pulled away from her throat and slid down her body, meeting her foggy gaze for a lingering moment before lowering his head to her stomach and placing small, unassuming kisses there. Katerina suddenly felt it was harder and harder to breathe as Nikolia slowly made his way down her abdomen, his lips, his tongue, making a point of exploring the softness of her curves.

When he reached the top of her pelvis, he paused, and looked back up at her, pleased to see her chest heaving. When she realized he had stopped, she lifted her head to watch him. A rather wicked grin curled his dampened lips.

Although he had grown painfully hard, he was in no hurry. If he had learned one thing about women, it was that doing certain things slowly drove them insane. And this was an opportunity he did not want to waste.

Nikolia bestowed increasingly lascivious kisses and licks to each inch of her body as it was exposed to him, and soon enough, there was nothing concealed from him. Katerina cried out in surprise as he parted her with his fingers and ran his tongue along her delicate folds.

Her back arched up off of the bed, but the assasin held her hips securely in place, his fingers digging into her yielding thighs. His lips closed around her swollen clit and a jolt of white-hot ecstasy coursed up her spine, her breathing becoming far more labored. She felt his tongue, warm, wet, and rough, swirl around that sensitive bit of flesh, and she was nearly coming undone.

Sensing her impending climax, Nikolia ceased his actions, lifting his head and licking his lips. Katerina felt incredibly unprepared for any of this. She did not know whether to cry, or scream, or beg shamelessly for more. But although things were rapidly becoming a daze, she knew she wanted him to finish what he had started.

Nikolia chuckled under his breath as he watched her pleasure wane, seeing her cheeks flushed with long-repressed carnal wont. He could easily understand why so many suitors had dueled over her. And it pleased him that much more, then, to have her writhing beneath him.

"Please, Nikolia, don't leave me like this!" she was begging at this point.

At last, there was nothing preventing him from claiming her the way he wanted—fucking her until she screamed his name.

Nikolia wasted little time in fulfilling her needs and was just as quick in repositioning himself comfortably between her supple thighs. He pressed forward, leaning over her once more, taking her wrists in his hands and pinning them above her head. He bent down, touched his lips to her ear and murmured:

"Do you want it, Katerina? Are you aching to have me buried inside of your soaking cunt? Hmm?"

She felt lightheaded. Words failed her for a moment, but she fought to find her voice. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore, except giving herself to him as completely as possible. Everything about the way he touched her and the way he made her feel was just so right.

The danger, the charm…she wanted everything. Finally, she answered desperately:

"Yes…Oh Gods, Nikolia, please!…"

There it was. His name on her lips. Begging him to take her. To Nikolia, he had never heard anything more pleasing. No praise had ever sounded sweeter than what she had just uttered.

He groaned, "Yes…" against her throat and sheathed himself inside of her with a single stroke.

He lost himself in the glorious sensation, her entire body tightening around him, squeezing him in all the right places. Katerina cried out, never wanting that initial exquisite pain to subside.

Given everything that led up to this point, they both knew it would be fast and heavy, and they were perfectly happy with that. Nikolia withdrew from her soaking heat and thrust back into her with hardly a second's pause. He felt her hips shift to meet his strokes, allowing him a satisfyingly deep penetration, growing closer to that spot he knew would make her a dripping mess.

Katerina's fingers curled around his, and he felt her nails bite into his flesh on the back of his hands. He hissed in her ear and decided that two could play at that game. He gave a particularly aggressive thrust into her, and sunk his teeth into her dampened flesh, where the lines between what was shoulder and what was neck were blurred. And in that moment, he struck that delicious spot inside of her with illustrious force. Katerina cried out, Nikolia's name pouring from her lips in a deafening exaltation.

Her muscles shuddered around his aching length, locking him into an embrace he had no desire to escape from. In a great crash of elements and sensations, the assassin's breath caught in his throat and a wave of surging pleasure enraptured him, and not just physically.

A second later, as he came down off of his climactic high, Nikolia realized at some point, he had let go of Katerina's hands, which were now tightly wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a passionate, yet languid kiss. Her actions were unexpected, but he welcomed them with equal fervor. She murmured his name again, and he tasted it on his tongue. Like triumph and satisfaction. Like Katerina.

He grinned against her lips as they both lay in the darkness, trying to catch their breath. But Nikolia's mind was still working, but barely, even in the drowsy darkness, and he thought about what he'd said earlier. He knew he didn't keep promises very often. To him, they were poorly-founded agreements that were rarely worth pledging. But this was one promise he was very, very glad he kept this one.

Katerina curled up in his arms. She fell asleep before him and he watched her for a while. Nature had indeed been kind to her. Her slender yet curvaceous body, with its narrow hips, broad shoulders, and medium but perfect breasts, was surely that of a twenty-two-year-old, and her cloud of fine, fine bright red hair that tickled his chest as she laid her head on it carried the same scent that had driven him wild all those years ago. Once or twice in the depth of the night, he woke to find he had rolled away from her, and when he took her in his arms again, she nestled up to him with a tiny sigh of joy and closed her hand round his forearm; but she did not wake.

Nikolia would consider this to be the best night of his life, so far.

They overslept, of course, but Nikolia was not about to forgo another bout in favor of cannon practice, though a part of his mind reproved him for this. Meanwhile, he could distantly hear the sounds of marching soldiers - clattering men moving at a running march - and shouting orders, and then, the boom of cannon.

"Target practice with the new cannon," said Nikolia, when for a moment Katerina stopped him and looked at him quizzically. "Maneuvers. Cortez's a hard general."

The heavy brocade curtains across the windows shut out most of the light and the room remained cocooned in comfortable dimness; and no servant came to disturb them. Soon, Katerina's moans of pure pleasure drowned out any other noise to his ear. His hands tightened around her strong bottom - she was pulling him up urgently towards her, when there was a knock at the door.

"So much for our next round." Nikolia whispered.

"I'll take care of it," said Katerina as she kissed him. She then spoke in her demanding, duchess, voice. "Who is it?"

It was a servant, who knew better then to disturb her lady. "I'm sorry, my lady. But General Cortez requires..." she stopped. There was a second servant speaking to her. "Oh... oh, I see... never mind, my lady. Please forgive me."

Nikolia and Katerina looked at each other. Nikolia was the first to say, "That was weird."

He got up and looked out the only window that was the closest to the city. Nikolia could see thick black smoke past the outer wall, but very minor damage to the ramparts. Whatever it was, Cortez had it under control.

"What's wrong?" said Katerina. She stood by his side, using her kimono as a makeshift robe.

"Nothing," he wrapped his hands around her. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Yah, yah, yah. Take it easy flamers. I recycled this chapter on purpose so bite me._

_A little preview for you guys. Some smut for you pervs!_

_Later_


	9. Chapter 9

**Originally written by Fuuko no Miko.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

"Oh yes."

"More…please…"

"Don't stop…Nikolia…."

He gripped the firm, smooth cheeks of her ass until his knuckles were white. He rammed into her. Hard. So hard he was quite certain he was hurting her. But instead of protests, he heard cries of delight, saw her clutch the pillows beside her, threatening to rip them open and send their contents scattering all over the bed. His shaft throbbed as it slid in and out of her still tight, wet orifice, eliciting the grunt of pleasure from both their mouths. His climax was mounting, and he could tell she was getting there as well. She reached down between her legs, touching her swollen bud and stimulating it in rhythm with his pounding. He could hold no longer. He was going to come.

"Kat…" he grit his teeth, sank his fingers on the soft flesh of her hips as his felt the muscles on his groin contract. He released a pleasured sound as he came inside his beautiful duchess. Nikolia shuddered as he came down from his high. He leaned over her and filled his hands with her supple breasts, squeezing them as he pressed his body against hers. He ran his thumbs over her nipples as he waited for her to climax. Katerina was biting her lips as he fondled her while her fingers flicked at her wet folds. It didn't take her long after her lover to hit her high, as she let out a soundless scream, collapsing on the bed after she had her orgasm. Nikolia released himself from her as they both laid breathing hard on the bed. Katerina was the first to move, crawling and settling her head on her beloved assassin's scarred chest. She closed her eyes, settled a palm on over his rapidly beating heart and gently laid her naked leg on his.

Nikolia buried his face on the top of her bright red hair, breathing in the natural intoxicating scent of it. Since she had invaded his room a few days ago, they spent very little time apart. He's lost count of how many times they're romped in his not too comfortable bed. That they were both insatiable was an understatement. He was quite sure they were going to conceive a little Angelucci by the time they parted ways.

Or…well…a little Amarante. He wasn't sure where they go from here. If he had it his way, Katerina would be an Angelucci as soon as he could arrange it.

Of course, that is, if she wanted to be. After all, you need both bride and groom to say "I do." Marriage was never a one sided deal.

Their thirst for each other had gotten the better of them, he had to admit. The last 72 hours had been mostly a marathon of fucking he's never experienced before. And he savored every second of it. He was certain she did too.

Nikolia wondered if her deceased husband had ravished her the way he had and that thought gave him a pang of jealousy. He didn't want to think, even for a second, that another man had touched her soft, fair skin, make her cry his name out in ecstasy, or sent her into a spiraling wave of pleasure that he had first bestowed upon her.

"What's wrong Nikkie?" her soft, sweet voice broke his jealous reverie. Her eyes met his, the question in them evident. She hardly ever called him that nickname she had heard his uncle call him on more than one occasion. And we she does, it was usually when she perceived that he was hurting, physically or emotionally.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my foot." She sat up, covering her bosom with a blanket. Her nipples were still hard, their outline on the flimsy blanket almost gave him a hard-on again. She groaned when he reached over to move her fiery locks aside and rubbed her back, running his fingers to outline her spine. He loved touching that part of her body, as much as she enjoyed getting a rubdown.

"That's not going to work." She spoke in between gasps. "What is eating you up, amore mio?"

"It looks like its working to me." He chuckled as the rough skin of his hand settled on the small of her back. "And to answer your question, the only thing I would like to eat me up is you."

She slapped his hand away and moved so that she completely faced him, her lust filled eyes now serious, with a fire that matched the fragrant locks which framed her beautiful face. "You look like you're going to kill someone." She observed. "I pity he who had incurred your wrath."

"He's already dead…and no, I wouldn't have killed him even if the opportunities presented to me. I wouldn't do that to you…even if he whisked you away from me."

She raised a brow when she realized who he had talked about. "You're jealous of Sebastian?" she inquired.

"I was."

"You still are." She pointed out.

"He's dead."

"My point exactly." She shrugged her shoulders. "But your eyes tell me you aren't quite over the fact that I was married to him."

"You were supposed to be married to me."

"That wasn't completely my choice." She said. "You let it happen too…"

Nikolia grew quiet, remembering that day he had let her go by the bridge. The day his broken heart was deemed irreparable. "I was doing the right thing…if you would have been with me then my enemies would have hunted you down and killed you."

"If my last breath on earth had to be spent with you then I would have welcomed it with open arms." She reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "You don't know what it was like Nikkie. Thinking the love of your life was dead…not hearing from you for years…I was alive but it never felt that way. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I had to be the voice of our people. I stood for humanity and wished all that time you were beside me."

"It was just as hard for me to watch you from the sidelines." He said as he kissed the palm of her hand. "But I had my responsibilities and the last thing I wanted to see was for you to suffer because I had to fulfill them."

"I wouldn't have suffered." She smiled genuinely at him. "I would've been with you, through heaven and hell and everything in between."

They stared at each other for a while, their eyes communicating what their words cannot. Katerina lay next to him, nuzzling his neck while he put his arm around her warm body.

"Was he a good husband to you?" he piped up after a long bout of silence.

"He wasn't a bad husband." She responded. "He tried. He knew that deep in my heart I always carried a torch for you…but he was never jealous. He loved me and treated me as well as he could."

Nikolia felt another pang of jealousy, which in truth and in fact, was a little moot at this point. The past could not be undone. What mattered was the here and the now, and where they would be going with it.

"Where do we go from here, amore mio?" she spoke what he had been pondering.

"I have to return to Thundera." He said. "My duties with Lord Lion-O have not ended."

"Can I come with you?"

"It's not safe."

"Are you just going to leave me again?"

The hurt in her voice was evident, needless to say it tore at him too.

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"That's what you said the last time."

"But it will be different this time, my love." He reassured as he ran his calloused fingers through the silk of her hair. "You will be with my family here…my uncle will protect you and you know where I would be."

He chose that moment to nuzzle behind her ear, ravishing that tender spot with gentle kisses. She gasped when his tongue grazed behind her earlobe.

"You're not playing fair." She whimpered as the tip of his tongue tickled her.

"I try to take as many advantages as I could." He laughed a little as he leaned further to kiss the back of her neck. His hand had moved down to trace the delicious contours of her body, treating it as though he was touching her for the first time, even if the Divines knew he probably knew every nook and cranny of her body.

He started to heat up again.

The feelings Katerina elicited in him had no equal, physically and emotionally. He's had a fair number of women in his past, but none of them stimulated him in as many ways as she had.

She was his soulmate. The yin to his yang. That he was certain of. And he thanked the powers that watch over him for this chance to be with her again. This time, he hoped it would be until the end of his days.

He pulled away after a series of long, tender kisses. Her cheeks were flushed again, and it reminded him of the first time he took her in his arms and marked her as his.

His gaze held hers as he reached over to his night stand for something he thought she might actually like.

"Whipped cream?" she muttered, her eyes widening at the object he had at his hand. They had some pie for dessert earlier and this container apparently didn't make it back to the tray. On purpose.

"I gather you haven't tried this…" he laughed at the mild shock that registered on her face.

"And I suppose you have…" she tried to be angry but could not hide the little excitement in her voice.

"Does it matter?"

"Nikolia!"

He positioned the spray can on her pink nipples and pressed it lightly, covering her buds with a dollop of the sweet condiment. Her eyes widened with what he thought as anticipation as a smirk appeared on his mouth. He moved to touch the tip of the mound of whipped cream with his tongue, and though he knew he didn't touch her actual flesh with it, she reacted as though he had.

"Nikkie…"

He licked it again.

She squirmed.

He dipped his tongue for another taste, this time, the tip grazed her turgid peak.

"Oh God…"

He swirled his tongue around the white cream. Katerina extended her neck back as he did. His mouth and tongue had barely touched her yet her body reacted as though he had. She began to feel wet.

She then felt the whipped cream being sprayed elsewhere. Her eyes trailed to her midsection on her navel. There was a dollop on there now too.

"Nik…"

Her words were lost in the sound she let out next when his tongue grazed that area.

"Tasty." He laughed under his breath as he kept licking around that spot. Katerina was writhing, moaning….and to think he had barely touched her skin.

"Nikolia…stop….." she was almost breathless, her eyes closed, her neck taut.

He raised a brow. "What?"

"You're going to make me come."

"That's the idea…" he said as he dipped into her navel again, tracing its contours with his tongue. "That was quick."

She would've snapped at him if it didn't feel so good.

Nikolia withdrew from her slightly. Her breathing was coming fast, her rosy cheeks were burning, and the expression on her lovely face was very, very telling.

His hands moved up to part her legs. She just about barked at him when she realized what he was about to do.

Katerina's breath hitched in her throat when she felt him spray the contents of the container on her wet nether lips. She felt him finish off the cream off her navel before she felt his hands on her knees.

"Eat me." She murmured softly as she watched him feast his eyes on her aroused body.

"As you wish."

The young duchessa couldn't help the guttural sounds that came from her throat when Nikolia dipped his head between her legs. He languidly traced a circle on her wet pussy as he slowly, calculatingly, ate the cream off of it. Her own wet juices had mixed in with the whipped cream and the taste, needless to say, was intoxicating. She pushed her crotch against his hungry mouth as her back arched in pleasure. He held her thighs, putting them on his shoulders as he hungrily ate her cunt that was swollen from their hours of lovemaking.

He was hard as a rock, but he promised that he was going to make this last for as long as he humanly could.

Katerina no longer had made any comprehensible sound. She felt as though he was melting like jelly in his hands, the sounds coming out of her mouth sounded like she was an animal in heat. The sensations her lover elicited made her incapable of thought and coherence.

"Ah…"

"Nikolia…"

"I'm coming…."

She screamed.

And for once she didn't care that the whole house would hear her. All she wanted to do was feel that incredible orgasm he had driven her to. She bucked under his touch and for a long time she felt like her head was in the clouds.

He smiled, watching her as she came slowly down from her high. He positioned himself, aiming his hard erection at her moist core, but before he could do anything further she unwrapped her legs from around his shoulders and sat up. Her wetness dripped on the bed as she reached over to get the whipped cream container, a naughty smile decorating her lips as she got down on her elbows.

"My turn."

Before he could protest she had sprayed a line of the whipped cream on his turgid penis and with no further delay she slipped his erection into her mouth.

The combination of the creamy texture and her mouth around his organ was needless to say, incredible. He leaned back as she took more of him deep into her throat. Katerina started off with gentle tug and pulls on his manhood before progressively sucking harder. She would intermittently swirl her tongue to lick off the cream on his shaft while her hands massaged the area under his balls. Nikolia was grunting. Hard. The pleasure she elicited while devouring his manhood was beyond anything he thought he has experienced. He twisted her long locks in his fingers as he held her bobbing head there between his legs.

"Lay down so I can fuck you." He managed to mutter while she kept her assault on him.

"No way." She spoke breathily against him. "This is too much fun."

"You're going to make me cum." He snarled as he tried to hold back, but his lover was not relenting. His control slipped and he let himself go, his manhood spurting out his fluids as Katerina pulled back, his seed dousing her…on her face…her mouth…her breasts. When he finally came to, Nikolia could barely lift his head. It was too much. Too good. He thought he was going to die…

That would have been a very pleasant way to go.

Katerina smiled as she wiped the semen off her hair. She twirled her finger on some of it that had landed on her chest and slipped it in her mouth, savoring it.

"Mmmmmm…" she spoke under her breath. The expression on her assassin's face as he watched her taste his seed was beyond priceless. Nikolia would have wanted to nail her on the bed again had he been capable. The sight of her doing what she did almost gave him another hard-on.

"Carissima…" was all he could sputter as he felt his lids get heavy.

"Yes amore mio?" she smiled as she crept on his chest, her sunset eyes met his hazed ones.

"Marry me…" he barely got the words out. "I can't live without you…"

He thought he saw her eyes moisten. "Nor could I live without you." She murmured as she kissed him briefly in the mouth.

"Is that a yes?"

"You're catching me at a weak moment." She was obviously choking on unshed tears.

"You wouldn't say…"

She laughed a little before moving to his ear. "Yes, caro mio." She whispered. "I will marry you in all the churches in Natchaug and Minnechaug and all of Thundera."

He smiled as he managed a small kiss next to her mouth where a tear had fallen. "I love you Katerina Amarante."

"I love you more Nikolia Angelucci."

He wrapped his arms around her warm body and held her as close as he physically could. And at that very moment he promised himself that nothing or no one will ever tear them apart.

* * *

><p>"Wake up human."<p>

Nikolia jolted, hearing the all too familiar growl, as though it was right next to his ear. It was pitch black, but his trained eyes adjusted to the velvet darkness faster than the typical person does. He was still in his bed, without clothing, his lower half covered only by the flimsy blanket he had grabbed first hand before his eyes had fluttered shut. His hand immediately reached for the blade that was typically never less than a foot away from his body.

It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" the deep snarly voice was one he didn't think he'd ever hear again, but here it was, taunting him.

Across the bed he could make out the shadow of a predator whose life he knew he had cut short not too long ago. He was seated on a chair, in his right hand the blade that typically was in the assassin's arm.

He looked on his left side, it was empty.

"Where is she, Tygra?"

The dark figure across him stood up, the gleaming blade in his hand. "You mean that delicious little morsel that was screaming your name in bliss not too long ago? Oh Nikolia…" he mocked in a high pitched voice before laughing throatily. "Yeah she'll be screaming louder soon…my name that is…begging me to end her misery."

A primitive growl escaped the tiger's mouth as he pounced on the young assassin on the bed.

Nikolia swung at the attacking thundercat when his hearing was greeted by a gentler, sweeter voice.

"Nikolia?"

The assassin blinked several times. There was no two hundred fifty pound tiger before him, just a bright figure in red. No blades, that was on the nightstand where he had always kept it. Instead in her hands was a tray of what he smelled as dinner.

"You okay?" she inquired as she stepped closer, figuring he was just making his way back to reality from dreamland.

"Yes I…" he shook his head, ridding himself of the last vision before he had beheld this one. He managed to flash her half a smile as he took a visual inventory of the ethereal figure before him.

Her lustrous hair was pinned loosely atop her head, soft tendrils falling carelessly to frame her beautiful face. She was wearing an actual robe that cut mid-way to her thighs, its neckline dipping low and parted, giving him a glimpse of her full, perky breasts whose textures he had marvelously explored several hours ago. Her face was cleansed free of those chemicals that enhanced her natural features, making her appear younger, but not less alluring. The robe hugged her curves in all the right places, reminding him that she was no longer a young girl. She was a woman….and a very captivating one indeed.

She placed the dinner tray she carried before him. Oysters, steamed with a hint of herbs and lemon on its surface, with two empty glasses and a tall bottle of red wine beside the platter. There was also a bowl of strawberries and a decanter filled to the brim with melted chocolate there. A small pile of empty oyster shells sat at one corner of the tray.

"I couldn't help it." She laughed as she saw his eyes dart towards that direction. "They were gathered fresh earlier today and they're very, very good." She picked one off his plate and put it to her lips, sipping the little broth on the surface before sliding the oyster meat in her mouth. Her tongue lapped at the leftovers on the shell before putting it down on the pile.

Nikolia was not much of a seafood fan, but watching her devour that piece inspired certain images in his head.

"Eat it before it gets cold." She winked as she picked one up and put it to his mouth. His eyes never left hers as he ate the shellfish the same manner she did, and judging by her reaction to this, he figured they weren't going to be eating for much longer.

Well, not the food anyway.

She pulled her gaze away from his and backed off, the edge of her robe sliding on her thigh and showing him that there was nothing beneath that thin layer of silk.

Nikolia felt his mouth go dry.

He's seen and felt that soft body more times than he can count, yet it never fails to entice him.

She smiled seductively at him, as though knowing full well the effects she had on him. She poured herself some wine and sat on the chair across his bed, crossing her legs as she did and took a sip.

"Are you going back soon?" she inquired in between sips.

"It depends on your definition of soon." He replied as he took more mouthfuls of the oysters she had served him.

"You know for me anything will probably be too soon." She pouted uncharacteristically.

"You missed me that much?" he smirked, to which she flashed him a look that was all too familiar to him when she didn't get her way.

"Au contraire." It was her turn to have a corner of her mouth lifted. "The way you reacted to me earlier shows me how much you missed me."

Their eyes met in a form of battle. Each one refusing to budge and give in to the other's suggestion. Nikolia allowed her to think she had won the staredown and looked down towards the dinner plate. The oysters were gone so he indulged himself on the strawberries. They were fresh and ripe. He dipped one in the chocolate container and just shoved it in his mouth, making no suggestive moves. He laughed inwardly as he can feel her annoyed stare at him as he ate the fruit without acting like he was seducing her with it. He almost finished the bowl without offering her a single piece.

He chuckled to himself when he figured he had irked her with his nonchalance, he reached over to the wine glass and knocked the bottle over, spilling the wine on his lap.

"Oops."

"Klutz." She snapped at him as she took three steps towards him and picked up the tray and the wine bottle. She pulled off the wine soaked blanket that covered his lower body and threw it aside.

He had his britches on. A wine stain started to form on its surface.

"I don't think you would need that." She spoke under her breath as she tugged at them impatiently. Her cheeks had a tell-tale flushing on them and the assassin knew he had won the battle.

The hunger was evident in her eyes as she undressed him, tossing his wine-stained clothing carelessly. She positioned herself between his thighs, kneeling and then leaning forward suggestively.

"Someone needs to dry off." She spoke almost inaudibly as she dipped her head low and took him in her mouth.

Nikolia leaned back and closed his eyes. He uttered a pleasured groan as he felt her warm lips around his aroused shaft. She pulled him in and out without much effort as he grew more engorged in her throat. He gritted his teeth as she wrapped her hand on his arousal, sliding up and down as she started sucking on his moist tip. The tendrils of her hair tickled his groin, it fell loose when he slid his fingers in her fiery locks and held her head in place. A curtain of her glorious red hair tumbled on her shoulders as he pulled the pins that bound them on her head. He opened his eyes and was treated to one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Her lovely eyes met his while he watched her indulge him, pulling and tugging at his painfully hard manhood.

After one glorious tug she released him from her mouth, licking her lips after. She moved up, rubbing her body against his in the process and in one swift movement, slid him inside her tight warmth.

Once settled she planted her hands on his scarred chest, and started moving. Katerina pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. Her nipples perked and showed through the silk robe she wore. She bit her lip as she began moving her body back and forth, rubbing his shaft against and inside her wetness. She would tighten her firm bottom to squeeze him while she slid him in and out. Her moans got progressively louder as she rocked atop him. Nikolia pulled at the tie of her robe making it fall from her shoulders. He watched as her firm, full breasts bounce lightly with her every movement. He reached out to fill his hands with them, rubbing his thumbs on the pink nipples that hardened more with his touch. Katerina wasn't just moaning anymore…she was borderline screaming.

"Nikolia….oh God….Nik…."

He could feel her at the brink of her climax. Nikolia can't deny that if she kept on gyrating on top of him he was going to do so as well. He got up and pushed her off of him, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. He quickly got to his feet, rolled her over to her abdomen and slammed hard as he took her from behind.

He tugged at her thick locks as he started pounding her, on hand wrapped in the reddish strands while the other hand rested on her hip. She buried her face in a pillow in front of her, unsuccessfully stifling a scream as he relentlessly fucked her. A mirror before them bore witness as the young assassin claimed his beautiful Duchesse. He moved the hand on her hip towards her swollen bud and started flicking it to his rhythm.

"Nikolia please…ohhhhhh…"

Katerina felt her orgasm build in the pit of her groin, the heat travelling throughout her aroused body. She clenched her cheeks together, unable to contain her scream as she came. She felt her whole body tighten as her orgasm erupted. She felt Nikolia explode inside her immediately after, warming her insides with his seed. He grunted audibly with his release. His legs threatened to give way with the pleasure so he pulled out of her and collapsed right next to her panting body.

She turned her head towards him, trying to catch her breath. She crept over and sealed his mouth with a longing kiss. The duchess then rolled over and pulled her discarded robe to cover her heaving chest.

"If you think that's going to change my mind about returning to Thundera…" he spoke at last when his breathing finally slowed down.

"That wasn't on my agenda." She snapped. "Although…would you consider?"

"Maybe…."

"I don't mind trying to convince you."

"You can try."

The lovers laughed as they snuggled closer to each other, basking in each other's after climax warmth. They were going to have to figure this out later. For now, they were just going to enjoy each other's company. For now.

Katerina pulled away from his embrace and started picking the scattered clothes on the floor, dumping them on a laundry basket not too far away. Nikolia jumped back into bed, expecting her to join him there as he put his arms under his head and stretched out. He flashed a smile at her as she did at him, but he was mildly surprised when she walked past him to go to the bathroom.

He didn't expect to hear the sound of the shower turn on.

One minute…two…three…

The young assassin couldn't contain his patience and got up, marching into the bathroom.

The steam clouded his view for a few seconds. When the mist cleared he saw her behind the clear shower curtain, basking under the warm shower, rinsing off her hair whose shade turned darker with its wetness. His eyes feasted on her well-proportioned figure.

It was one sight he felt he was never going to tire of.

He watched as her hands rubbed a washcloth covered in suds on her smooth body. How it traveled from her supple neck down to her rounded breasts with their aroused pink nipples, perked as though inviting him to feel them in his mouth. She rubbed the cloth around them as she pulled her head back, obviously enjoying herself as the water pounded on her soft skin. Her hand then moved down her flat abdomen to the center of her being. He thought he heard her moan as she slipped her hand between her legs, slowly moving in circles as she cleansed herself of his fluids that were inside her. She bit her lip when he thought she may have reached her tender spot where his tongue had spent a good amount of time on earlier. She lifted one leg to put on the rim of the tub as though to cleanse herself more thoroughly. His eyes fell towards the clean-shaven delta, hungrily devouring the sight before him as she rubbed on her swollen pink lower lips back and forth.

It was literally becoming a pain just to be a mere spectator.

She leaned back on the shower stall, her hand still between her legs as she opened her mouth without a sound.

Nikolia wasn't about to let her have an orgasm without him.

He pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped inside. Her eyes fluttered open, the look in them letting him know that she was doing this knowing fully aware that he was watching. She placed her arms around his neck as she pulled him for a deep, thorough kiss, her tongue aggressively pushing his lips apart. He loved it when she played aggressor. It reminded him of how much she wanted him. Not that he wanted her any less.

"Have I tortured you enough? " she spoke in between breathless kisses.

Before he could even reply, Nikolia felt her slide her tongue on his neck as she went down…down…down…

It was his turn to have his back against the stall.

"Never a torture signorina…" he managed to sputter as he felt her take his hardened length into her warm mouth. "Always a pleasure…."

Katerina smiled at him, mischief glimmering in her eyes. She felt his arousal throb in her mouth as she just about slid it all the way to the back of her throat. She pulled him all the way out and sucked at the moist tip when she got to it. She ran her hand under his balls, massaging them in her soft hands. She felt him tense up as she did. She did this repeatedly, enjoying the look of repression in his face. She knew him enough that he didn't want to come unless she did. It gave her a warm feeling in her chest realizing that he was that considerate of her pleasure.

Nikolia opened his eyes when he no longer felt the suction of her lips on his manhood. He felt some other soft mass compress his hardened erection, then realized she had placed him between her breasts. He held his breath as she rubbed him in between the globes, her tongue travelling the length of him while she did.

"Katerina….." the young assassin was rendered speechless as her tongue continued to pleasure him. He felt his control slipping as his own orgasm loomed over him like a threat.

"I'm sorry…did you want me to stop?" she teased as she gave him one long, firm lick before going back up and capturing his mouth with hers. Nikolia grabbed the back of her head, pressing his mouth harder on hers.

"Smettere di prendere in giro me donna." He snarled against her lips as he picked her legs up to wrap it around his waist. He slammed her against the wall before penetrating her moist core with his throbbing shaft. She squealed with his sudden motions. She arched towards him while her arms clung on to his back as though she was holding on for dear life as he pounded her. Nikolia had had enough of her teasing and it showed with how hard he was fucking her. She was going to pay, the little witch. He slammed her as hard as could, given that the water made everything slippery. He can sense her getting close as she bit him on the shoulder, holding back her screams. He grunted as he pushed one more time and released himself. He pulled out halfway through and sprayed Katerina's bosom with his seed. She audibly gasped when it hit her body, though this didn't last too long as the waters of the shower washed it all off of her. He released her completely as they both sank on the shower floor, their limbs giving up on them as they both tried to catch air.

Nikolia shook his head as he reached over to turn the shower off. He leaned on the dense steam-covered walls, panting as he got over the intensity of his climax. He turned to see Katerina glowering at him as she attempted to breathe normally as well.

"What?" he inquired, a smirk on his lips as he knew quite well why she was giving him the eye of death.

"I wasn't done." She complained as she tried to get on her knees, crawling to the shower curtain, the annoyance displayed on her lovely features.

"Your fault for being such a tease." He laughed as he reached over to grab her by the waist. He pulled her towards him, her fine rump presenting itself to him, as well as her swollen nether lips. She screamed as he drew his warm tongue up her moist slit. He felt her tense up as he continued his assault on her tender folds. It didn't take too long for him to feel her muscles clench against his tongue, followed by her cry of pleasure as she climaxed on his mouth. He smiled in satisfaction as he felt her legs quiver in his grasp. He squeezed her firm ass cheeks as she slid down on the floor, sated and content.

"You're going to freeze down there." He said as he pulled her up. Nikolia yanked a towel from the rack and covered her wet body with it. He took one for himself, wrapping it around his waist. He held her as he led her back to bed, laying her down and spreading her wet hair on the sheets.

"Your bed is going to get wet." She mumbled as she lay her spinning head on the pillow.

"As long as it smells like you, I don't care." He laughed as he pulled her close and savored her proximity.

She buried her head in his neck, lightly planting a kiss on it as her eyelids closed. "I missed you so…"

"I missed you too, Duchesse." He murmured. "More than you will ever know."

He didn't know if she was still awake or if the lull of sleep has come over her before he whispered something in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Yah, yah, yah. Take it easy flamers. I recycled this chapter on purpose so bite me._

_A little preview for you guys. Some smut for you pervs!_

_Later_


	10. Chapter 10

**Written by me.**

**Edited by Fuuko no Miko.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She was giggling in her sleep again. Nikolia watched his infant daughter dream lazily in her cot, the corners of her mouth turning up as she laughed, soft skin tensing ever so slightly as her face formed different expressions.<p>

"She is so innocent," thought Nikolia in that moment. "I wish I could make the whole world as safe as this room is right now." The breeze from the open window fluttered the sleeves on Nikolia's shirt as his forearms leant against the cot's honey colored wood.

Katerina was still sleeping comfortably in their shared bed. Nikolia had left her side momentarily to steal a look at their little girl. He still awoke sometimes and wondered if this was all an impossible dream. That the night would come, and his demons, ever lingering, would become real again. But for now, as the sun crept wearily up over the hills and the trees of Natchaug, and the wind whispered with the fragrance of springtime, no dark ruminations could cloud Nikolia's mind.

"My little bambina, "he thought, "I wish I could hold your mother until her skin became old and frail as paper, and you will never know how proud I will be as you turn into the woman I know you will become." Nikolia gritted his teeth slightly to rebut the presence of tears. "Sophia. I've taken many bad things out of this world. You're the only good thing I added to it."

His daughter's small feet kicked slightly as she slept, mussing up the jasmine colored satin blankets. Nikolia let out a soft sigh, tucking the sheet up a little, lest his daughter feel the morning air. Sophia made a soft gurgle in her sleep and Nikolia thought she would waken.

He still remembers the day of her birth, and what a somber day that was. Disregarding the fact the Katerina nearly broke his hand during the delivery, Sophia was born premature and therefore, was an unusually small and frail infant.

"So small and feeble," said Nikolia as he held his newborn daughter in his hands. "Don't worry, no matter what happens Daddy will protect you."

Sophia still seemed a little restless, so in his still sleep-graveled voice, he started to sing a verse he'd known in his childhood.

"I close my eyes and I keep seeing things: rainbow waterfalls, sunny liquid dreams. Confusion creeps inside me rainin' down; got to get to you, but I don't know how. Call me, call me, let me know it's all right. Call me, call me, don'cha think it's 'bout time? Please won't you call and ease my mind? Reasons for me to find you. Peace of mind. What can I do, to get me to you?" Nikolia finished the verse as his child settled once more.

He couldn't bring herself to move, though he knew the morning to be coming. His wife had been fretful at awakening to an empty bed when they had first become intimate. Katerina knew now though that he would shield them from anything, especially old wounds that would never likely heal, from cries in the night. At least now though, Nikolia would usually return to bed with an easy sense of calm and for that small well earned catharsis, the duchess was thankful.

Nikolia gave his daughter one last loving glance, a stroke on the cheek, and left the room to go to his study. He was not one for tidiness, though his focus was single and unrelenting in battle, it did not reflect in organization of his belongings. Turning on the lamp, illuminating a desk strewn with data pads and mended things, the assassin looked for a pen and paper. He wanted this to be tactile and real, even if someday, he would not.

He'd kept all the messages Katerina had sent him during their time apart; Lion-O had intercept them and offered them to Nikolia as a form of payment. He often read them late at night before their separate lives became one. A small piece of his lover to hold on to when fear was all that seemed real, memorized words of comfort, meant to help lift the weight from his shoulders.

He wanted to give her daughter a similar piece of himself - when his strong arms could no longer console her, when his smile could no longer praise her. And so, he began to write:

_/Sophia,_

_My beautiful girl. As I write this I have just left your side, I often watch you sleep - when I can not. I hope for every night of your life, you close your eyes and find such serenity._

_I write you this letter because one day I will have to leave you, and your mother behind. Though know I would give anything for it not to be so._

_I grew up in the hollows of Timrod, surrounded by crime, corruption, and the only genuine ones were my family. And yet, no amount of gold, money, title or land could compare to how I felt when your mother agreed to be my wife. Or how it was to hold you for the first time._

_It felt as though everything made sense, finally, and things would never be the same./_

Nikolia's lips quirked into a smile and he continued on.

_/I can only hope, for myself, that you are well into becoming a woman when you read this, and that with your mother, I have given you all the tools and confidence to live a radiant, ever blossoming, amazing life. If for some reason that does not come to pass, and I leave you with questions and uncertainty. Know what I already know, that you are all that is best in me, and that you and your mother are all the eternity I need./_

_/One day, you will learn of what I had to do, and whom I had to erase to secure your future. I just hope, when you read this, that you are old enough to understand and hopefully accept. If you hate or despise me, I perfectly understand. But know this, your father loves you very much./_

He crushed the tears down again. "Dammit, Ardacril, just let me finish."

_/I hope to write you many letters, many thoughts, to be given - as time passes. My hopes, my dreams for you. Your mother too, though her tenderness will remain with you longer than I, has many dreams for you. We like to talk when we are alone, of all our hopes for you. Our greatest being that you find a life and love for yourself./_

Nikolia signed the note with her full name, and a heart, and placed it neatly folded in his top drawer.

Switching off the lamp, feeling it cool almost instantly as the light left it, Nikolia smiled and returned to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_ Well guys, it's been fun._

_I finally finished this... for now._

_And I plan to let the happy couple rest in peace._

_Until next time,_

_Arrivederci!_


End file.
